KOS-KOSAN 48
by AP21
Summary: Seorang Gadis Loli bernama Cindy Yuvia merantau ke kota bandung dan nge kost di kost-kostan murah tetapi dengan fasilitas bintang 6!,tapi di balik semua itu penghuni kost-kostan itu benar benar di luar dugaan,apakah hari-hari Cindy Yuvia Bahagia ? WARNING!:Kos-kosan Life,School Life,Daily Life,Yankee,Street Racer,Assasins,Actrees. Action,Humor,Friendship,sedikit romance
1. SAKURASOU KOST 48

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Author kembali membuat fanfict random JKT48 huahahaha xD

Maaf yang nunggu Shania X Gera,JKT48 Harvest Moon sama JKT48 Save The World author ga ngupdate tu fanfict malah bikin fanfict baru lagi haha

Fict ini simple dan sederhana banget mudah di pahami cerita tentang kehidupan sehari – hari dan di sini member hanya pelajar dan mahasiswa tidak ada yang namanya Idol Group JKT48

Ya sudahlah author persembahkan…..

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**KOS-KOSAN 48**

**CAST: **

**-CINDY YUVIA JKT48 **

**-ALL MEMBER JKT48**

**-GERA RISKI**

**-ALVIN Y.**

**-MARCELL CHANDRAWINATA**

**-JAMESLALLO**

**-STELLA CORNELIA**

**-SONYA PANDARMAWAN**

**SAKINA SHAHAB**

**-MATSUI RENA SKE48**

**-SHIMAZAKI HARUKA AKB48**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO HAVE FUN WITH US LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

"…**." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 1 : SAKURASOU KOST 48**

Pagi yang cerah menghiasi Kota Bandung yang indah dimana bunga bunganya bermekaran indah dengan suasana yang begitu sejuk

Di sini kita bisa melihat seorang gadis Loli sedang menatap rumah yang begitu besar,gadis itu memandang kembali sebuah kertas berisi alamat rumah dan memandang kembali rumah tersebut

"jadi ini ya tempatnya"ucap gadis tersebut memandang rumah tersebut

"fiuhhhh aku akan masuk"ujar gadis loli tersebut memasuki halaman rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut

Haloo,namaku Cindy Dea Yuvia,panggilan aku Yupi,sekarang aku kelas 2 SMK,aku pindah dari Jakarta ke Bandung untuk mencoba Hidup sendiri,berkat bantuan mama yang punya kenalan di bandung aku di beri alamat kos-kosan yang murah tapi fasilitas bintang 6!,tapi mama memperingati harus sabar dengan warga warga di kosan tersebut,sekarang aku pindah di SMK 1 Bandung kejuruan akuntansi,dulu aku sekolah di SMK 48 Jakarta,semoga saja kehidupanku akan baik di sini

"permisi…..,saya Yuvi yang kemarin telpon buat ngekos di sini"ucap yupi sambil mengetok pintu rumah tersebut

Namun tak ada jawaban

"permisi bapak ibu tante om mas mbak"ujar yupi kembali….

Masih tak ada jawaban,tapi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka sendiri,yupi pun masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut

Keadaan di dalam tampak mencekam,tapi tak membuat yupi takut,yupi terus memasuki rumah yang ternyata sangat besar,tidak cocok di sebut kost lebih cocok di sebut hotel,tiba tiba…

"HEI…!"sapa seseorang sambil memegang bahu yupi

"hah iya…"kaget yupi

Yupi menoleh kebelakang dan melihat cowok bule sambil membawa sebilah arit yang sangat tajam

"kyyyyaaaaaa ampun om bule ganteng jangan bunuh yupi yang imut ini ."teriak yupi sambil berlari ke ruangan lain xD

"ehhh tunggu dek…."ucap cowo bule itu heran

Yupi sekarang berada di sebuah kamar yang bersih sekali….

"fiuuhhhh hampir saja,ini dimana ya kok bersih banget"Tanya yupi penasaran

"kamu anak baru itu ya…."Tanya seorang pria Tampan dan berpostur tinggi

"ehhh iya iya saya baru mau nge kost di sini…."jawab yupi gelagapan

"lepas pakaianmu"suruh pria itu pada yupi

"hehhh…..!"yupi kaget mendengar perintah itu

"lepas pakaianmu gadis loli"suruh pria itu kembali dengan nada datar

"ttttt…..tapi…..tapi….."jawab yupi gagap sambil mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipinya :3

"Cepat Buka!"ucap pria tersebut dengan nada datar

"bbbb…..baik!"gagap yupi menurut

Baru yupi mau mencopot jaketnya tiba tiba…

"hoy Marcell makan siang udah siap ayo makan ngelukisnya nanti aja….."ucap seorang gadis yang sangat cantik

Gadis itu melihat bahwa yupi segera mau melepas pakaiannya atas perintah marcel dan…..

"kyaaaaa Marcell! Kamu suruh apa gadis ini sampai buka baju segala!"teriak gadis itu kaget!

"ehh ano ano ini ga seperti yang kakak pikirkan"ujar yupi mencoba menjelaskan

"aku hanya ingin melihat tubuhnya,melukis tubuh wanita itu susah ve"jawab marcel pada gadis yang ternyata bernama ve

"tapi gak gini juga marcel!"teriak ve marah xD

Tiba-tiba seorang pria masuk ke kamar marcel dan menarik yupi keluar dari kamar tersebut dengan cepat..

Setelah keluar dari kamar tersebut pria itu mengajak yupi berbicara sambil membawanya ke ruang makan

"kamu penghuni baru yang di tunggu paruru itu ya?"Tanya pria itu pada yupi

"ehh iya saya sudah menghubungi ibu paruru kemarin,kalo boleh tau nama kakak siapa?"Tanya yupi pada pria tersebut

"nama ku Alvin siswa kelas 12 kejuruan IPA di SMAK PAULUS Bandung , kalau kamu?"Tanya pria itu bernama Alvin pada yupi

"nama ku Yuvi,panggil aja yupi kak,aku pindah dari Jakarta ke bandung,kelas 11 di SMK 1 Bandung kejuruan Akuntansi"jawab yupi sambil tersenyum membuat Alvin terpana melihatnya :3

"haha lucu ya kamu,harus terbiasa sama kegaduhan ini ya semoga kamu betah di sini yupi,selanjutnya biar paruru yang menjelaskan"ujar Alvin pada yupi

Akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang makan,tampak seluruh penghuni kos"an ini hadir termasuk bule ganteng yang mau bunuh yupi dan ve marcel yang tadi ribut

Sekarang pemilik kost yaitu seorang gadis cantik berwajah jepang sedang bersiap memberikan pidato (?)

"teman-teman,kita kedatangan penghuni baru di sini"ucap gadis tersebut

"bersikaplah yang ramah padanya,kalo enggak biaya sewa kos kalian aku naikin 10xlipat!"ancam gadis tersebut pada seluruh penghuni membuat seluruh penghuni kos tersebut bergidik ngeri sambil menelan ludah xD

"ohh iya kalian semua harus memperkenalkan diri pada penghuni baru ini,dimulai dari saya sebagai pemilik,nama saya Shimazaki Haruka panggil saja saya paruru saya pemilik kos di sini saya berasal dari jepang tapi karena saya cinta Indonesia saya pindah kesini dan menjadi warga Negara Indonesia sekarang,umur saya 19 tahun"ucap paruru memperkenalkan diri

Yupi yang sedang minum langsung menyemburkan minumannya ketika mendengar bahwa sang pemilik kos masih berumur 19 tahun xD

"sudah kuduga pasti dia kaget,semua yang dulu mau nge kos di sini juga pada kaget denger beginian"jawab paruru pundung di pojokan ruangan

para penghuni kost hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat sang pemilik kos bertingkah laku seperti itu xD

"oke giliran ku,tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri sih tapi gapapa aku ulangi lagi,nama ku Alvin Y. hanya pelajar SMA kelas 12 fakir kuota haha,umurku 18 tahun salam kenal"ucap Alvin memperkenalkan diri

"maaf yah tadi aku menakutimu,aku abis potong rumput halaman tadi hehe,nama ku james ,kuliah di Universitas Parahyangan"ucap james memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Marcell,maaf tadi menyuruhmu melepas pakaian,aku kuliah di ITENAS"ucap marcel memperkenalkan diri

"hai nama ku Veranda,Jessica Veranda,panggil aja Ve,umurku 20 tahun aku kuliah desain di ITHB,kalo ada yang macam-macam panggil aku aja ya"ucap ve memperkenalkan diri

"halo Namaku Sakina Shahab,panggil aja sakina umurku 18 tahun,aku sama kaya Alvin kelas 12 kejuruan IPA bedanya aku di SMA 3 Bandung"ucap sakina memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Stella Cornelia,umurku 19 tahun,kuliah di universitas yang sama dengan kak ve,tapi aku ngambil DKV"ucap Stella memperkenalkan diri

"Namaku Gera,hanya pengusaha muda saja,kalo ada apa-apa jangan sungkan bertanya"ucap Gera memperkenalkan diri

Semua Penghuni kost sudah memperkenalkan diri kepada yupi,yupi tampak senang melihat warga kost"an sangat ramah dan baik :D

"haha kalian ternyata baik ya,baiklah namaku Cindy Dea Yuvia panggil aja yupi,umurku 16 tahun,sekarang aku sekolah di SMK 1 Bandung salam kenal"ucap yupi memperkenalkan diri

"wahh yupi 1 sekolah sama ayana adek aku ternyata"jawab sakina senang

"adek aku juga sekolah di situ loh yupi namanya sonia"jawab stella ikut senang

"wah iyakah semoga aku bisa berteman dengan mereka kak"ucap yupi senang

"oke kalau begitu kita makan dulu yah ayo makan"perintah paruru pada penghuni kost-kostannya

Akhirnya mereka semua makan dengan senang,hari pertama yupi di kost"an ini mungkin tenang,tapi kegilaan yang luar biasa akan segera menghampiri kehidupannya xD

Setelah selesai makan Yupi di antar oleh paruru menuju kamar kostnya,setelah sampai dilihatnya oleh yupi ruangan tersebut,sama seperti kamar yang lain yang memiliki fasilitas yang menakjubkan

"yupi semoga kamu kerasan tinggal di sini,maklum di sini pasti selalu ribut nanti nantinya"paruru menjelaskan

"aku yakin pasti kerasan,walau sepertinya mereka kacau balau aku yakin mereka semua baik"jawab yupi senang

"oke yupi sampai nanti aku harus belanja hari ini buat makan penghuni kost"jawab paruru lalu pergi

"hmmmm sakurasou ya nama kost kostan ini,semoga hariku berwarna di sini"ucap yupi lalu masuk ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya

Hari pertama Yupi pun berakhir dengan indah,petualangan barunya di kota bandung akan di mulai besok.

**KKS48**

Sekarang adalah hari senin pagi,ini adalah hari pertama yupi akan bersekolah di SMK 1 Bandung , tapi yupi masih tertidur di pagi hari ini…..

Yupi seketika bangun dengan kagetnya setelah mendengar keributan yang tidak biasanya….

"WOY CI STELLA!,cepetan napa di kamar mandi aku mau mandi nih nanti telat ke sekolah!"teriak sakina pada stella yang ada di kamar mandi satu satunya yang ada di kostan ini xD

"sabar sakina aku masih luluran belom mandi susu juga nih"jawab stella dari kamar mandi xD

"arrgghhhh selalu aja kalo ci stella yang duluan ke kamar mandi jadi gini!"teriak sakina lalu pergi

Yupi yang bangun lalu keluar kamarnya dan bertemu dengan sakina yang sedang cemberut

"loh kak sakina kenapa kok cemberut?"Tanya yupi pada sakina

"ohh kamu baru bangun ya dek,itu ci stella kambuh perawatan tubuhnya jadi lama di kamar mandi,kita yang mau mandi buat sekolah jadi ga bisa,bayangin udah 3 JAM cici stella di kamar mandi!"teriak sakina frustasi

"Demi Es tungtung mang haji solikin seriusan nih 3 jam kak ci stella di kamar mandi!"jawab yupi shock

"sudahlah ayo siap-siap buat sekolah dek sekarang jam 6 loh kita mandi di sekolah saja,aku yakin alvin juga begitu"ucap sakina memberi saran pada yupi

"wahhh mandi di sekolah!,ini hari pertama masuk sekolah ku kak,aku malu "jawab yupi malu

"ahhh udah di biasain aja dulu aku pertama juga gitu dek,ci stella itu penghuni senior di kostan sini"ucap sakina membuat yupi terbiasa akan keadaan

Tiba tiba datang sang empunya kost yaitu paruru menuju ke kamar mandi dan dia melihat sakina dan yupi sedang berbicara sambil menunjukan wajah sedih :')

"loh sakina , yupi kok belom siap-siap buat sekolah?"Tanya paruru pada yupi dan sakina

"aku sama kak sakina belom mandi ada ci stella di kamar mandi kak paruru,udah 3 jam kata kak sakina"jawab yupi

"kita rencananya bersama Alvin juga bakal mandi di sekolah seperti biasa kalo udah ada ci stella di kamar mandi"jawab sakina

"ohh gitu"respon paruru lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi

Paruru berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang di dalamnya ada seorang Stella Cornelia yang sedang memanjakan tubuhnya dengan perawatan badan oleh dirinya sendir,dengan menghela nafas paruru bersiap melakukan sesuatu dan…

"STELLA CORNELIA WINARTO!,KAMU PUNYA WAKTU 10 DETIK UNTUK KELUAR DARI KAMAR MANDI,KALAU TIDAK UANG KOSTAN MU AKU NAIKAN 100x LIPAT!"teriak paruru sekeras-kerasnya hingga membuat para penghuni kostan kaget xD

"kkkyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!,baik baik aku keluar!"teriak stella keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan di baluti handuk :3

Sakina dan Yupi yang melihat stella hanya ditutupi oleh handuk begitu terpesona oleh ke indahan tubuh stella dan putihnya kulit stella,membuat stella seperti cewek idaman pria xD

"**Kampret!,kapan aku bisa tinggi,putih dan berbadan ideal kaya ci stella arrkkkkkkhhhhh!"batin sakina iri pada stella xD**

"**cici stella benar benar cewek idaman , kalo temen sekolah ku tau cici stella bisa di culik nih cici karena kecantikannya"batin yupi kagum**

"ehhhh sakina , yupi kenapa kalian memperhatikanku seperti itu?"Tanya stella malu malu sambil keluar semburat merah di pipinya :3

"ahhh enggak cici,aku sama yupi mau mandi bareng aja,ayok yupi masuk ke kamar mandi"elak sakina pada stella

"ehh iya iya cici betul kata kak sakina,kami masuk dulu ya…"jawab yupi pada stella

Sakina dan yupi akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi , paruru yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat warga kostnya yang lucu lucu

"aduhhh tadi berisik apa sih"Tanya Alvin menuju sumber suara ribut tadi

Alvin lalu melihat seorang Stella Cornelia hanya mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sangat mulus :3,membuat Alvin melayang-layang xD

Stella yang ga sengaja melihat Alvin bengong di tengah jalan mencoba menyadarkan Alvin

"halo Alvin kamu kenapa diem aja ditengah jalan"Tanya stella pada Alvin

Alvin yang sadar ada stella di hadapannya langsung terkejut karena stella sedang menunduk memperlihatkan belahan gunung yang besar xD

"OOO….OOOO…..OOO…..OPPAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII…..!"teriak Alvin sambil nosebleed dan badannya terjungkal ke belakang dengan jarak 5 meter akibat tekanan nosebleed tadi xD

"Alvin!,kamu gapapa kan!"Tanya stella khawatir

"oppai oppai oppai oppai di mana mana ada oppai"jawab Alvin ngelantur xD

Kekacauan di Sakurasou kost memang sangat kacau,ini lah nanti kejadian yang bakal di alami yupi selama dia tinggal di Sakurasou Kost ini xD

Sekarang pukul 06.30 para pelajar SMA dan SMK seperti Alvin , Sakina dan Yupi bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah,namun yupi yang masih belum hafal di jalan bandung bingung jalan menuju ke sekolahnya

"Kak Alvin Kak Sakina , kalian tau gak jalan ke SMK 1 Bandung?"Tanya yupi pada Alvin dan sakina

"aku sih tau kita searah tapi aku takut telat soalnya sekolahku disiplin banget"jawab sakina sedih

"udah aku anterin aja yupi,walau ga searah tapi gapapa kok"jawab Alvin menawarkan diri

"wahhh makasih ya kak"jawab yupi senang

"Sakina Alvin Yupi kalian hati hati ya di jalan karena kalian adalah tanggung jawabku di kota ini"pesan paruru pada mereka bertiga

"baik kak!"jawab mereka bertiga serempak

Akhirnya mereka pergi sakina menggunakan mobilnya dan Alvin hanya menggunakan SkateBoard

"loh naik skateboard kak?,kalo gini aku naiknya gimana?"Tanya yupi pada Alvin

"ya gini caranya"jawab Alvin dengan cepat menggendong yupi ala Bridal Style sambil menjalankan skateboardnya dengan cepat

Yupi yang di gendong seperti itu kaget dan malu dengan keadaan seperti ini

"kak….,aku malu"ucap yupi dengan wajah yang begitu loli :3

"sudah gapapa cuekin aja orang yang liat daripada telat"jawab Alvin asal

"**perasaan apa ini,dulu kalo aku di giniin pasti cowok itu udah babak belur sama aku,tapi kalo sama kak Alvin beda rasanya"batin yupi**

"**jantungku berdetak kencang,hatiku serasa nyaman di perlakukan seperti ini oleh kak Alvin,apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"batin yupi bertanya pada diri sendiri**

Setelah 15 menit akhirnya yupi sampai di SMK 1 bandung dengan keadaan selamat dan hati yang sangat kacau tapi membuatnya nyaman

"yahh sudah sampai yupi,kalau begitu aku pamit ya aku juga harus ke sekolah"pamit Alvin pada yupi

"iya kak hati hati ya"jawab yupi sambil tersenyum,senyum yang belom pernah yupi keluarkan,senyuman yang begitu tulus dan hangat

Senyuman itu membuat Alvin terpesona,tak berapa lama Alvin sadar lalu pergi dengan skateboardnya menuju ke sekolahnya

"yosshhhh SMK 1 Bandung ya?"ucap yupi di depan gerbang sekolah

"aku akan menaklukan sekolah ini dan menjadi juara kelas,aku gamau terjebak di masa lalu lagi"ucap yupi sedih

"kehidupan baruku di mulai di sini,SMK 1 Bandung aku datang!"teriak yupi lalu memasuki sekolah tersebut

Akhirnya yupi masuk ke sekolah tersebut,bagaimana hari pertama yupi menjadi siswi di SMK 1 Bandung?,apakah ada yang mengenali yupi di situ?,apakah yupi senang bersekolah di situ?,dan Bagaimana keadaab Sakurasou Kost setelah Yupi pulang sekolah?

**TBC**

Yosshhhh selesai chapter pertama fict ini hehe,kritik saran review flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati,jangan lupa review ya dan sekali lagi mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fict Shania X Gera TERIMA KASIH :D


	2. YANKEE SCHOOL : SMKN 1 BANDUNG

Hoi hoi kembali bertemu dengan saya author kece anti-mainstream AP21 haha.

Author ga nyangka fict ini dapet respon positif dari para readers hiks hiks :'),semoga kalian senang baca fict ini :D

Ohh iya Pengumuman juga ya fict Shania X Gera libur update 1 bulan karena fict yang lain ketinggalan jauh hehe maaf ya readers :')

All right aku tau readers kalo inget yupi pasti yang pertama ada di pikiran pasti karung,mam,anak STM(padahal akuntansi) sama tawuran xD,jadi….

Yupi : jadi apa thor ?

Author : ada deh yup huahahahaha

Yupi : Ihhh author pelit *wajahloli*

Author : kyyyyaaaaa Yupi ! *cubitpipiyupi* :3

Oke readers di chapter ini kayanya bakal ada action deh dan author masih bingung kenapa ga ada yang Tanya masa lalu yupi di fict ini yang sampe pindah dari jekardah ke bandung :3

Ya sudahlah tanpa basa basi lagi….

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**KOS-KOSAN 48**

**CAST: **

**-CINDY YUVIA JKT48 **

**-ALL MEMBER JKT48**

**-GERA RISKI**

**-ALVIN Y.**

**-MARCELL CHANDRAWINATA**

**-JAMESLALLO**

**-STELLA CORNELIA**

**-SONYA PANDARMAWAN**

**-SAKINA SHAHAB**

**-MATSUI RENA SKE48**

**-SHIMAZAKI HARUKA AKB48**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO HAVE FUN WITH US LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

"…**." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 2 : YANKEE SCHOOL : SMKN 1 BANDUNG**

"yahh sudah sampai yupi,kalau begitu aku pamit ya aku juga harus ke sekolah"pamit Alvin pada yupi

"iya kak hati hati ya"jawab yupi sambil tersenyum,senyum yang belom pernah yupi keluarkan,senyuman yang begitu tulus dan hangat

Senyuman itu membuat Alvin terpesona,tak berapa lama Alvin sadar lalu pergi dengan skateboardnya menuju ke sekolahnya

"yosshhhh SMK 1 Bandung ya?"ucap yupi di depan gerbang sekolah

"aku akan menaklukan sekolah ini dan menjadi juara kelas,aku gamau terjebak di masa lalu lagi"ucap yupi sedih

"kehidupan baruku di mulai di sini,SMK 1 Bandung aku datang!"teriak yupi lalu memasuki sekolah tersebut

**KKS48**

Yupi tampak berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya yaitu kelas XI AP 1 di saat berjalan tanpa sengaja yupi menabrak seseorang

"ehh maaf maaf aku terlalu senang sampai menabrak mu"ucap yupi meminta maaf

"enggak ini salahku juga aku tersesat aku baru pindah ke sini dan mencari ruang kelasku"jawab seseorang itu juga meminta maaf

Setelah bangkit mereka saling memandang…..

1 detik…

10 detik…..

30 detik…

1 jam…

Bangsat! Kelamaan lu author sableng! Kagak guna lu kampret kumat penyakitnye yang bener bikin ceritanye cuwk!

Ampun readers khe khe setelah 30 detik….

"kamu…..,kamu…!"yupi menatap orang itu tak percaya

"loh….,kamu…..!"ucap orang itu juga tak percaya

"CIGULL!"teriak yupi shock

"YUPI!"teriak orang tersebut ternyata bernama cigull

"waahhhh kita ternyata satu sekolah"jawab mereka bersamaan lalu berpelukan :3

Setelah beberapa menit berpelukan akhirnya mereka melepas pelukan mereka dan mulai mengobrol

"kamu kok ada di sini cigull?"Tanya yupi

"aku ingin hidup mandiri saja mencoba merantau"jawab cigull

"kok sama,hehe kamu di kelas mana?"

"XI AP 1 yup"

"loh kita sekelas ya udah ayo ke kelas bareng"

Asal kalian tahu Yupi dan Cigull adalah Teman semasa kecil dari TK sampai SD walaupun berpisah semasa SMP dan SMA mereka tetap menjalin komunikasi

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuju kelas mereka,setelah menemukan kelasnya terlihat sangat aneh karena mereka seperti berkelompok tidak membaur,semua menatap Yupi dan Cigull dengan tatapan yang aneh membuat Yupi dan Cigull rishi.

"yupi mereka kok ngelihat kita gitu ya?"Tanya cigull pada yupi

"iya tatapan seperti ingin membully kita"jawab yupi

Yupi dan cigull berdiri di depan pintu kelas beberapa menit tak lama mereka di sambut oleh seorang siswi di kelas itu

"hei kalian murid baru itu ya?"Tanya orang yang tampak cantik itu pada Yupi dan Cigull

"iya kami murid baru,kamu siapa ya? Tanya mereka berdua pada orang tersebut

"aku Ketua Kelas XI AP 1 ini Beby Chaesara Anadila,karena kalian murid baru aku akan menjelaskan seperti apa system di sekolah ini"jawab orang tersebut ternyata bernama Beby

"sekolah ini menggunakan system pertarungan,jadi jangan heran mereka menatapmu sinis,kebanyakan disekolah ini adalah para yankee yang cerdas,untuk survive kalian harus punya kelompok yankee anggotanya bebas boleh dari kelas 10 11 atau 12"ucap beby menjelaskan

"jadi seperti itu…..,apakah kamu punya kelompok"Tanya yupi pada beby

"aku ketua kelas,punya keuntungan bisa tidak ikut kelompok dan tidak akan di serang oleh yankee biasa,aku baru mau bergabung kalo ada yang bisa mengalahkan kelompok ThunderBolts yang beranggotakan Dana,Siska,Shintia,Dona dan ketuanya Mavis!,mereka termasuk yankee papan tengah hamper masuk ke atas"jelas beby

"oh begitu ya?"jawab yupi dan cigull ber ohh ria xD

Teng Teng Teng bunyi bel masuk berbunyi…. Semua pelajar pun masuk ke kelasnya termasuk Yupi,Cigull dan Beby,Setelah mereka masuk datanglah seorang wanita berwajah jepang masuk ke kelas XI AP 1

"Selamat pagi anak-anak khe khe keliatannya kita kedatangan Murid Pindahan"jawab wanita itu dengan senyum yang terlihat jahat

"Kalian Murid Baru cepat maju!"teriak wanita itu membuat cigull dan yupi kaget

Setelah mereka berdua maju orang itu kembali berbicara

"oke karena ada murid baru saya akan memperkenalkan diri nama saya Matsui Rena panggil saya Rena-Sensei saya guru bahasa japan dan wali kelas dari kelas ini!,dan aku mantan yankee"ucap rena memperkenalkan diri

Semua murid tampak takut dengan Rena sensei namun yupi dan cigull tampak cuek membuat murid lain dan sang ketua kelas beby heran

"kalian berdua perkenalkan diri kalian"perintah Rena sensei

"Cindy Dea Yuvia,16 tahun pindahan dari SMK 48 JAKARTA"ucap yupi memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum

"Cindy Christina Gulla,16 tahun pindahan dari SMK PENABUR 1 TANGERANG"ucap cigull memperkenalkan diri juga sambil tersenyum

Semua tampak cuek dan menganggap mereka rendah akan tetapi ada 1 orang yang setelah mendengar nama 2 orang tersebut langsung ketakutan setengah mati!

"hei kamu kenapa tampak merinding pucat seperti ketakutan banget!"Tanya beby pada orang di sebelahnya

"Cindy Dea Yuvia!,Cindy Christina Gulla tidak ini tidak mungkin tidak mungkin!"jawab murid tersebut shock

"hei kamu kenapa!"Tanya beby kembali

"kita akan hancur!,hancur!"ucap murid itu benar benar shock

"**yuvi cigull siapa kalian sebenarnya"batin beby penasaran**

Rena sensei tampak senang ketika melihat ada 1 muridnya yang ketakutan setelah mendengar nama murid baru tersebut,rena sensei pun mempersilahkan mereka duduk kembali

Rena sensei akhirnya memulai pelajarannya,tampak semua murid serius belajar,mungkin ini sitem yankee dengan pelajar yang cerdas

Setelah 4 jam pelajaran rena sensei pun selesai dan waktunya istirahat,setelah rena sensei keluar semua murid menuju ke meja yupi dan cigull

"HEI! Kalian akan menjadi budak di kelas ini!"bentak salah satu murid terkuat di kelas ini

"terimalah kenyataan ini anak baru huahaha!"ucap murid itu kembali lalu membanting meja yupi dan cigull membuat buku buku mereka terjatuh,murid tadi pun pergi menuju kantin

Beby yang penasaran pun akhirnya menuju meja yupi dan cigull untuk membantu mereka

"kenapa kalian ga melawan"Tanya beby pada 2 manusia loli tersebut

"kami kan lemah gapapa kami jadi budak asal kami aman"jawab mereka berdua serempak

"**aku tidak percaya,pasti mereka sengaja tidak melawan dan sengaja menjadi budak mereka,sepertinya mereka tidak mau membuat masalah"batin yupi menganalisa**

"makasih udah bantu beby,ayo ke kantin bareng"tawar cigull pada beby

"ehh sebagai ketua kelas aku bebas dengan siapa saja jadi baiklah"jawab beby

Akhirnya mereka bertiga keluar kelas menuju kantin,di perjalanan menuju kantin mereka melihat banyak perkelahian yang membuat canggung yupi dan cigull,entah kenapa beby bisa mengetahui kalo mereka gam au berkelahi

Lalu mereka bertiga tak sengaja melihat kelompok ThunderBolts sedang membully 2 murid kelas 10

"hei serahkan uang kalian!"perintah Siska pada 2 murid tersebut

"tapi kami ga ada uang"jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

"bohong!"jawab Dona

"kami ga bohong kak"jawab salah satu gadis tersebut

"berisik!"teriak Mavis lalu memukul salah satu gadis tersebut

"uarrggghhhh sakit!"ucap gadis itu lirih

"Sonia kamu gapapa kan!"jawab gadis satunya pada gadis yang dipukul bernama Sonia

"aku gapapa kok ayana,Cuma sedikit sakit"ucap Sonia pada ayana

"dasar kalian pecundang orang terlemah di sekolah ini!"umpat mavis pada mereka berdua

Ketika Yupi mendegar dan melihat bahwa yang sedang di hajar tadi Sonia dan ayana yupi teringat bahwa sakina dan stella punya adik yang bernama ayana dan Sonia yang bersekolah sama dengannya,tanpa piker panjang yupi langsung menuju kelompok thunderbolts

"ehh yupi jangan….!"teriak cigull

Namun tak di respon oleh yupi

"wahhh gawat nih"cemas cigull

"emang kenapa cigull"Tanya beby

"kalo yupi udah kaya gitu tandanya dia lagi kesel banget"jawab cigull

"ayo kita susul yupi"ajak beby

"baik beb"jawab cigull

Kembali ke tempat mavis,dana dan dona hendak menghajar ayana dan Sonia

"mati aja kalian dasar murid lemah!"teriak dana dan dona

Ketika hendak sampai di perut pukulannya tiba-tiba di tahan oleh seseorang!

"hah siapa kau!"Tanya dana dan dona sarkas

"yupi"jawab yupi dingin

Yupi lalu mendorong mereka ke belakang membuat dana dan dona terpelanting

"jangan ikut campur urusan kami kau murid baru!"ucap shintia

Yupi tak menggubris lalu datanglah cigull dan beby

"yupi sudah jangan"ucap cigull menenangkan yupi

"beby,kamu obati ya Sonia dan ayana"ucap yupi memohon

"baiklah"jawab beby

"kakak siapa kenapa bantu kami"Tanya ayana dan Sonia pada yupi

"karena kalian adik dari teman 1 kost aku kak sakina dan cici stella"jawab yupi sambil tersenyum

ayana dan Sonia kaget bahwa yupi adalah teman 1 kost kakak mereka,yupi pun bersiap melawan mereka ThunderBolts

"yupi aku boleh ikut kan,aku sudah lama tidak mempraktekan tai chi ku"Tanya cigull pada yupi

"baiklah cigull,terakhir kita gini saat sekolah kita dulu tawuran ya,sekolahmu lawan sekolahku"jawab yupi nostalgia

"hehe padahal aku kesini untuk ga berkelahi lagi tapi sepertinya kita selalu saja harus berkelahi"ucap cigull miris

"kok sama khe khe"jawab yupi terkekeh

Semua murid tampak berkumpul untuk melihat pertarungan antara Yupi dan Cigull melawan yankee papan tengah menuju atas ThunderBolts,banyak yang menebak thunderbolts menang telak,tapi ada beberapa yang ketakutan ketika tahu ada seorang yupi dan cigull di sekolah ini

"Thunderbolts serang!"perintah mavis pada anggotanya

Mereka pun menyerang yupi dan cigull dengan brutal namun yupi dan cigull hanya diam saja,setelah serangannya mau mengenai mereka berdua tiba-tiba…..

"pertahanan kalian terbuka"ucap yupi yang tiba tiba ada di belakang dana dan dona

"apa yang di otak kalian hanya menyerang saja"remeh cigull pada siska dan shintia tiba tiba ada di samping mereka

Cigull dan yupi langsung memukul mereka dengan keras tepat di wajah dan perut mereka membuat anggota thunderbolts itu terpelanting jauh

Murid yang melihatnya di buat shock bahwa kelompok sekuat thunderbolts dengan 1 kali pukulan bisa babak belur seperti itu

Beby juga tak kalah kaget melihat yupi dan cigull begitu hebat….

"cihh sialan"ucap dana,dona,siska dan shintia lalu bangkit untuk menyerang kembali yupi dan cigull

"cigull mereka berempat buat kamu aja aku mau lawan mavis sang ketua"perintah yupi

"ahh baiklah yupi"jawab cigull

Yupi pun menuju ke mavis dan cigull bersiap menerima serangan dari anggota thunderbolts,cigull dengan tenang mempersiapkan kuda kudanya

"mati kau murid baru!"ucap mereka berempat

"jadi seperti angin,angin,angin….."ucap yupi lirih

Dengan luwesnya yupi bergerak seperti angin dan menghajar mereka berempat dengan mudah hingga tak sadarkan diri

"mungkin aku berlebihan"jawab yupi tersenyum

Sementara itu di tempat yupi dan mavis mereka sedang berhadapan

"minta maaf sama ayana dan Sonia"perintah yupi

"kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku"jawab mavis sarkas!

"Pukulan Mam!"teriak yupi dengan cepat sudah berada di depan mavis

"apa bagaimana bisa!,aku tidak bisa menghindar!"jawab mavis shock

Yupi mendaratkan pukulan yang kuat itu tepat di wajah mavis dan membuat mavis terpelanting jauh membuat mavis babak belur hanya dengan 1 kali pukulan

"si…si….siapa…kau ugghhh sebenarnya"Tanya mavis masih kesakitan

"Cindy Dea Yuvia"jawab yupi lalu pergi meninggalkan mavis yang shock

"aa…ku ugh tak… percaya,Cindy Yuvia bersekolah di sini ugh,aku mencari gara-gara pada ughh salah satu yankee terkuat di indo,TITANIA YUPI"jawab mavis lalu tak sadarkan diri

Yupi pun menghampiri beby cigull Sonia dan ayana,yupi sangat khawatir terhadap ayana dan Sonia

"ayana Sonia kamu gapapa kan"Tanya yupi khawatir

"aku gapapa maaf ngerepotin kak yupi"jawab Sonia

"enggak aku harus melindungi adik dari kak sakina dan ci stella"ucap yupi tersenyum

"ayana Sonia,aku tau kalian itu sebenarnya sangat kuat kenapa kalian tidak melawan?"Tanya cigull ternyata tau rahasia mereka berdua

"bagaimana kak cigull bisa tau!"Tanya Sonia dan ayana shock

"taulah tenaga dalam ku bisa merasakannya"jawab cigull

"Sonia Ayana gabung sama kelompok kita aja"usul yupi

"bener tuh kata yupi"jawab cigull setuju

"baik kami akan gabung sama kelompok kakak"ucap Sonia dan ayana setuju

"aku juga boleh ikut kelompok kalian?"Tanya beby pada yupi

"boleh beby kan teman pertama ku di sekolah ini"jawab yupi dengan senyum

Bebypun senang masuk kedalam kelompok yupi,walaupun mengorbankan keuntungannya sebagaia ketua kelas,sekarang kelompok yupi beranggotakan Yupi,Cigull,Beby,Ayana dan Sonia

"nama kelompok ini adalah 48"ucap yupi

Semua tampak setuju,tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi,mereka semua berpisah dan masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Sekarang pukul 3 sore waktunya pulang sekolah,mereka mendapatkan pengumuman bahwa sekolah di liburkan 1 minggu karena ada renovasi,beby cigull dan yupi keluar dari kelasdengan wajah senang,lalu mereka bertiga bertemu Ayana dan Sonia mereka pun mengobrol sambil berjalan pulang

"Cigull kamu tinggal dimana?"Tanya yupi

"aku baru datang tadi pagi jadi belom ada tempat tinggal"jawab cigull sedih

"ya udah nge kost aja di kost kostan tempat aku ngekost"tawar yupi

"boleh aku setuju"jawab cigull setuju

"ehh aku duluan ya aku naik angkot ini"ucap beby pada mereka berempat

"ohh iya hati hati ya beby"jawab mereka berempat

Beby pun menaiki angkot tersebut dan pergi….

"Ayana sama Sonia mau kemana?"Tanya cigull pada mereka berdua

"mau ke kostan nya kakak"jawab mereka berdua

"ya udah kita searah ayo lets go!"teriak yupi bersemangat

Cigull ayana dan Sonia senang melihat yupi begitu semanagat

**KKS48**

Yupi Cigull Ayana dan Sonia sampai di Sakurasou Kost yaitu kost-kostan bintang 6 dengan harga murah akan tetapi dihuni manusia-manusia sableng bin gendeng yang konyol xD

Mereka berempat pun masuk dan….

"serahkan nyawa kalian gadis gadis…"ucap seorang pria bule ganteng sambil membawa katana yang tajam

"KYYYYAAAAAAA…! ADA BULE GANTENG MAU NGAMBIL NYAWA KITA!"teriak mereka berempat histeris lalu kabur berpencar xD

"hey….apa aku sebegitu menakutkannya sampe mereka takut"ucap james lirih lalu menuju kamarnya dengan lesu xD

Di tempat ayana,dia tampak masih shock akan kejadian tadi,dan sekarang berada di depan kamar kakaknya yaitu sakina

"fiuhhh itu pasti kak james,kebiasaan selalu kaya pembunuh"omel ayana pada james xD

"ahh kebetulan ini ada di depan kamar kak sakina,masuk ahh"ucap ayana

Ayana pun masuk ke kamar sakina tanpa mengetuk pintu dulu,ayana pun melihat sakina hanya mengenakan handuk dan sedang di lukis oleh pria tampan tinggi

"ehhh mmm…mmmm….maaf ganggu kak sakina sama kak marcel"ucap ayana gugup muka memerah xD

"ehh ayana tunggu ini ga seperti yang kamu pikirkan dek"jawab sakina

Namun terlambat ayana sudah terlanjur pingsan akibat gugup melihat keadaan yang begitu tidak bisa dijelaskan,seorang sakina shahab mau di lukis hanya menggunakan handuk xD

Di tempat Sonia tampak dia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang saat berlari dari james xD

"aduhh sakitt"rintih Sonia jatuh saat menabrak seseorang

"loh wawa?"Tanya pemuda tampan itu mengenali Sonia

"kak gera?"jawab Sonia mengenali gera

"kamu kesini pasti mau ketemu stella ya?"Tanya gera pada Sonia

"hehe iya kak gera,mana kak stella nya?"Tanya Sonia

"itu…."ucap gera ragu-ragu

"kenapa kak,jawab aja"ucap Sonia meyakinkan

Gera pun menunjukkan jarinya ke belakang dan Sonia melihat bahwa cici Stella hanya menggunakan Handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya

"CICI STELLA!"teriak Sonia tak percaya

"ehh wawa hehe"jawab stella cengengesan xD

Gera akhirnya menoleh kebelakang dan melihat tubuh stella yang indah beserta belahan gunung yang sangat besar membuat gera benar benar ga kuat

"OPP…OPP….OPPAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!"teriak gera nosebleed hingga langit ketujuh xD

Sonia yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop xD

Setiap Sonia ke kostan kakaknya selalu saja Sonia melihat stella hanya menggunakan handuk untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya xD

Di tempat Yupi dan Cigull mereka tampak berada di kamar paruru,entah kenapa mereka tak berpisah tadi xD

"fiuhhh pasti tadi kak james"jawab yupi kesel

"oh bule ganteng tadi namanya james"jawab cigul ber ohh ria

"kebetulan ini kamarnya kak paruru pemilik kost ini,ayo masuk cigull"ajak yupi

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar paruru,akan teapi mereka shock melihat paruru sedang tengkurap di kasur tang mengenakan pakaian sehelain benangpun dan di situ ada Alvin sedang memegang bahu paruru seperti meremas :3

"KYYYAAAAAAA MESUMMMM ."teriak cigull menutup matanya xD

"Kak Alvin,Kak Paruru,ternyata kalian….. ,hiks"ucap cigull mulai meneteskan air mata xD

"ehhh ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan"ucap Alvin dan paruru mencoba menjelaskan

"HHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…..!"tangis yupi terdengar begitu keras ke seluruh bangunan rumah kost ini xD

"TTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"Jerit Alvin karena predikatnya sebagai cowok cool hancur xD

Setelah beberapa puluh menit akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul di ruang Keluarga dan tangisan yupi sudah berhenti karena sudah di jelaskan oleh paruru :3

"jadi Cindy Gulla kamu mau nge kost di sini?"Tanya paruru pada cigull

"iya kak paruru,walau penghuninya rada sableng gini"jawab cigull jujur xD

"ehh ini kak ve belom dating juga loh jadi belom lengkap di bilang sableng"sanggah yupi xD

"haha kamu di terima nge kost di sini kok cigull :D"ucap paruru menerima cigull

"uwaaaa terima kasih kak paruru"jawab cigull senang lalu memeluk paruru :3

"ya sudah kami pamit pulang ya?"ucap Sonia dan ayana

"oke ayana Sonia hati hati ya"jawab seluruh penghuni kostan

Inilah mengapa ayana dan Sonia senang mengunjungi kakaknya karena teman-temannya begitu ramah dan baik walau rada sableng xD

Ayana dan Sonia pun keluar dari kost tersebut dan pulang menuju rumahnya…..

Sekarang cigull sudah resmi menjadi keluarga di Sakurasou Kost ini dan siap menerima kehidupannya di penuhi hal hal gila yang dilakukan penghuninya yang benar benar sableng xD

"Cigull kamu istirahat ya sudah malam"perintah paruru pada cigull

"hmm baiklah aku kemar dulu ya selamat tidur kalian semua"ucap cigull lalu pergi menuju kamarnya

"yupi kamu juga istirahatin badanmu"perintah paruru

"ehh baik kak"ucap yupi lalu pergi ke kamarnya

Semua pun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya,hanya tersisa paruru yang sedang duduk di sofa

"keluarga sakurasou bertambah,aku senang sekali,semoga semakin ramai keadaan ini"ucap paruru

"aku gamau kesepian lagi"ucap paruru sedih

Paruru pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya….

Sementara itu di depan Sakurasou Kost….

"Jadi ini tempat kamu nge kost Alvin…"ucap seorang gadis cantik berwajah sunda Taiwan

"khe khe khe aku sudah tau sekarang"ucap gadis itu kembali lalu pergi…

Siapakah gadis misterius tersebut?.apakah kehidupan cigull baik baik saja di sakurasou kost?,apakah yupi bisa move on dari masa lalunya yang kelam?

**TBC**

Fufufu chapter 2 selesai juga,gimana chapter 2 ini?,membosankan ya hiks :')

Yupi : enggak thor seru akhirnya aku bisa tawuran huahahaha

Cigull : aku juga bisa tawuran loh loli loli gini :3

Beby : yeay akhirnya dapet peran di fanfict author :3

Sonia : entah kenapa cici ku rada polos ya di fict ini -_-

Ayana : kak sakina diam diam ternyata begitu :')

Sakina dan Stella : AUTHOR SABLENG !

Huahahahaha author ingatkan sekali lagi yak Shania X Gera libur 1 bulan ya ingat ingat ya :D

Oke oke jangan lupa review corat coret FB twitter juga boleh,yang penting review dari kalian semoga kalian suka TERIMA KASIH :D


	3. TUNANGAN ALVIN DATANG !

Yoyoyo whats up brotha sista Author kece anti-mainstream yang tulisannya suka typo dan hilang AP21 Come Back in this house yoyoyo

Huahahaha maaf ya author ini ga update 1 bulan lebih hasrat menulis author ini tiba tiba hilang,ini pasti ulah gorgom (?)

Gorgom : apa salah kami?,kami sudah mati di bantai Kamen Rider Black dan kami sudah tenang di alam baka

Author : Penjahat tetaplah penjahat!

Gorgom : huweeeee udah di bantai masih aja di salahin hiks hiks :'(

Author : cocok sama tampang lu soalnye :p

Oke oke author update KKS48 dulu soalnya Shania X Gera nya juga masih di tulis kebetulan yang selesai duluan KKS48 jadi ya update fict ini dulu huehehehe

Tentang save the world sama harvest moon melody itu juga masih di tulis kok fict yang AP21 buat tidak ada yang discontinued!

Oke chap 3 ini isinya Cuma kedatangan chara baru yang mengejutkan dan kehebohan warga sakurasou kost pimpinan si seksi Shimazaki Haruka xD

Oke oke author capek ngebacot readers pun pasti bosen denger bacotan ane ya udah ga pake bacot lagi…

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**KOS-KOSAN 48**

**CAST: **

**-CINDY YUVIA JKT48 **

**-ALL MEMBER JKT48**

**-GERA RISKI**

**-ALVIN Y.**

**-MARCELL CHANDRAWINATA**

**-JAMESLALLO**

**-STELLA CORNELIA**

**-SONYA PANDARMAWAN**

**-CINDY CHRISTINA GULLA**

**-SAKINA SHAHAB**

**-MATSUI RENA SKE48/NOGIZAKA46**

**-SHIMAZAKI HARUKA AKB48**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO HAVE FUN WITH US LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

"…**." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 3 : TUNANGAN ALVIN DATANG!**

"keluarga sakurasou bertambah,aku senang sekali,semoga semakin ramai keadaan ini"ucap paruru

"aku gamau kesepian lagi"ucap paruru sedih

Paruru pun pergi menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya….

Sementara itu di depan Sakurasou Kost….

"Jadi ini tempat kamu nge kost Alvin…"ucap seorang gadis cantik berwajah sunda Taiwan

"khe khe khe aku sudah tau sekarang"ucap gadis itu kembali lalu pergi…

Siapakah gadis misterius tersebut?.apakah kehidupan cigull baik baik saja di sakurasou kost?,apakah yupi bisa move on dari masa lalunya yang kelam?

**KKS48**

Pagi hari yang indah di sakurasou kost,para murid SMK 1 Bandung seperti Yupi dan Cigull sedang libur sekolah selama 1 minggu karena sekolahnya sedang di renovasi,murid SMA seperti Alvin dan Sakina ternyata juga libur karena ada rapat di sekolah mereka,mereka pun sedang menikmati sejuknya kota bandung pagi hari di teras kost-kostan bersama

"Pagi yang indah ya"ucap sakina memulai pembicaraan

"iya kak indah banget"jawab cigull

"bener bener indah kak"jawab yupi juga

"pagi yang indah soalnya kita libur sekolah dasar"jawab Alvin yang mukanya berubah menjadi bpmemeyaoming xD

"hei hei kalian lagi ngomongin apa?"tiba tiba gera ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan 3 remaja SMA/SMK ini xD

"ini kak ger lagi ngomongin indahnya pagi ini"jawab sakina

"ohh gitu ya?,ya sudahlah aku ke kampus dulu ya mau ngajar mahasiswa mahasiswa kampret huahaha"ucap gera dengan tawa dan senyum iblis xD

Gera pun menaiki kendaraannya yaitu mobil Nissan Skyline GT-R biru tua miliknya menuju kampus .

Yupi yang penasaran dengan latar belakang gera pun mencoba bertanya pada sakina dan Alvin.

"kak sakina/Alvin sebenernya siapa gera itu?"Tanya yupi penasaran

"hmmmm aku ga tau dek dia misterius banget"jawab sakina

"yang aku tau dia Cuma pemalas sukses dengan IQ 200"jawab Alvin datar

"busettttt seriusan tuh kak?"Tanya yupi tak percaya

"entahlah,coba kamu Tanya Paruru"usul Alvin

"ya sudah aku mau ke kamar Kak Paruru dulu"ucap yupi lalu pergi

Tinggal tersisa 3 orang di teras yaitu Cigull,Alvin dan Sakina,mereka tetap menikmati indahnya pagi hari ini dengan khidmat (?)

Tak beberapa lama ada seorang gadis masuk ke dalam halaman sakurasou kost,gadis tersebut seperti sunda Taiwan dan sangat cantik dan seksi.

Cigull yang melihat ada gadis masuk ke dalam halaman pun bertanya pada Alvin dan sakina

"Kak siapa gadis itu kok masuk halaman kostan kita?"Tanya cigull pada sakina

"ga tau dek aku baru liat gadis itu dia keliatan cantik banget"jawab sakina memuji gadis tersebut

"kalo kak Alvin tau ga…"belum selesai cigull berkata dia sudah kaget dengan raut wajah Alvin yang brubah drastis!

"ga mungkin!,ga mungkin!"ucap Alvin gemetaran dengan raut wajah pucat ketakutan

"Kak Alvin kakak gapapa kan!"Tanya cigull panic

"kamu gapapa kan vin?"Tanya sakina juga khawatir

"ga mungkin!,bagaimana dia bisa tau kos-kosanku!,bahaya! Arggghhhhh!"ucap Alvin yang sudah kacau sekali

"kamu kenal gadis itu?,siapa dia sampe bikin kamu kaya gini cerita dong"Tanya sakina dan cigull khawatir

"kalo dia Tanya tentangku…..,bilang aja aku udah pindah kos-kosan!"jawab Alvin lalu masuk ke dalam koskosan dengan ketakutan!

Gadis tersebut pun sampai di teras dan bertatap muka dengan cigull dan sakina….

Sekarang Yupi berada di depan kamar paruru untuk bertanya siapa gera sebenarnya…

"halo kak paruru ini aku yupi"

Tak ada jawaban

"halo halo kak paruru a.k.a shimazaki haruka ini aku yupi aku boleh masuk"

Tiba tiba pintu pun terbuka,yupi pun masuk ke dalam kamar paruru,keadaannya gelap membuat yupi sedikit takut

"yupi,ada apa kok mau ketemu sama aku?tiba tiba lampu menyala dan paruru sedang duduk memandang foto gadis SMA jepang.

"kak paruru itu foto siapa?"Tanya yupi penasaran

"ohh ini foto aku sama kelompok yankee aku di japan dulu,hehe"jawab paruru sambil terkekeh

Yupi melihat foto tersebut dan melihat foto seseorang yang familiar dengannya…

"ini foto ini sepertinya aku pernah bertemu….."ucap yupi sambil mengingat kembali

"loh kamu kenal dia,dia itu yankee paling sadis loh,juga best friend aku,namanya Rena Matsui lebih di kenal dengan nama gekkikara"jawab paruru panjang lebar

"Rena Matsui!,ibu Matsui Rena iya ini Ibu Matsui Rena guru bahasa jepang aku di sekolah sekaligus wali kelas ku!"teriak yupi spechhless

"hah benarkah!,tak kusangka dia juga ada di Indonesia"

Paruru terharu mendengar sahabat baiknya ada di Indonesia dan mengajar bahasa jepang di sekolahnya yupi dan cigull dan menjadi wali kelas mereka

"hati hati ya kalo sama rena-sensei ya?,dia selalu tak terduga"nasihat paruru pada yupi

"hmmm iya rena sensei selalu tak terduga"jawab yupi setuju

"jadi tujuanmu bertemu denganku ada apa?"Tanya paruru to the point

"sebenernya?,kak gera itu siapa?"yupi bertanya pada paruru

"ohh jadi itu,oke akan aku ceritakan siapa gera sebenarnya"

Yupi pun memasang telinga dan siap mendengar baik baik cerita paruru tentang siapa gera sebenarnya

"Gera itu Sebenarnya adalah Laki-Laki yang persis sekali fisiknya dengan bintang sinetron dan film yang masih muda , terkenal dan berbakat yaitu Shania Junianatha,untuk itu gera selalu mengikat rambutnya agar tidak terlihat seperti shania,gera itu pengusaha muda,motivator,dosen sastra jepang di ITB dan yang paling penting….."

Yupi mulai penasaran dengan akhir dari cerita paruru dan…

"Gera Riski sebenarnya adalah…."

"AAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAA…..!"

Terdengar teriakan kaget super keras dari teras,yupi dan paruru kaget dan langsung menuju ke teras kos-kosan.

Kembali ke sakina dan Cigull yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik sekali.

"Permisi apa benar ini kos-kosan yang tempat Alvin tinggal?"Tanya gadis tersebut dengan sopan layaknya putri

"sss….sss…siapa kamu?"Tanya cigull dan sakina tergagap

"ohh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri,perkenalkan nama saya Shinta Naomi,aku mahasiswi di ITHB jurusan desain dan saya adalah Tunangan Sah Alvin."ucap gadis tersebut bernama sinka memperkenalkan diri panjang lebar

"ohhh tunangannya Alvin"jawab sakina dan cigull mengerti….

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

30 detik

"AAAAAAAPPPPPPPAAAAAAA…..!"teriak sakina dan cigull shock,kaget xD

Tak beberapa lama datanglah seluruh penghuni kos kecuali Alvin yang bersembunyi xD

"ada apa ini!"Tanya paruru kepada sakina dan cigull

"ini ini ini…"sakina menunjuk sinka

"kenapa dengan gadis itu"sekarang ve dan stella yang bertanya

"hai ve…"sapa Naomi pada veranda

"heh Naomi?,ada apa kamu ke sini?"Tanya ve pada naomi

"gadis itu gadis itu…"ucap cigull gagap

"iya kenapa gadis itu"sekarang james dan marcel yang bertanya

"dia TUNANGANNYA ALVIN!"teriak sakina dan cigull

"ohh tunangannya Alvin…."jawab semua warga kos ber ohh ria

1 detik

5 detik

15 detik

30 detik

"AAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!,TUNANGANNYA ALVIN!"teriak semua warga kos-kosan shock,kaget termasuk paruru dan ve yang ternyata teman 1 kampus naomi xD

"kok kamu ga pernah cerita?,padahal Alvin temen 1 kos aku,malah udah aku anggep keluarga+adikku sendiri"Tanya ve masih kaget

"aku kan ga tau kalo kamu 1 kos sama Alvin"jawab Naomi

"apakah Alvin ga pernah cerita kalo dia udah punya tunangan pada kalian?"Tanya Naomi pada seluruh penghuni sakurasou

Semua menggelengkan kepala tanda bahwa Alvin tidak pernah bercerita kalo Alvin punya tunangan…

"**tunangannya kak Alvin cantik banget…..,aku iri :( "batin yupi iri tapi ikut senang**

"**wihhh cantik banget,beruntung ya kak Alvin "batin cigull**

"**putih banget kulitnya,aku juga harus bisa kaya dia"batin stella yang ga terima kulitnya kalah putih dari Naomi xD**

"**hebat lu vin,gue sebagai bule ganteng bangga sama elu"batin james narsis xD**

"**hmmm,aku suruh buka baju buat di lukis cocok nih,pasti ini wanita ideal untuk di lukis"batin marcel nista xD**

"**vin kamu beruntung dapet Naomi,dia itu ratu kampus dan aku piker kamu cocok sama Naomi"batin ve senang**

"**hmmm,cantikan aku ahhh"batin paruru juga narsis xD**

"jadi Alvin ada kan?"Tanya Naomi

"ada kok dia lagi sembunyi keliatan takut banget tadi pas tau ada kak Naomi ke sini"jawab sakina dan cigull

"yahhh kenapa sih dia selalu gitu kalo sama aku :( " ucap Naomi sedih

Warga sakurasou yang melihat Naomi sedih pun tak tega,mereka juga ikut merasa bersalah padahal gak melakukan apa apa xD

"Yupi , James seret Alvin ke sini!,kalo ga mau paksa seret pake cara apa sajalah cepetan!"perintah ve galak xD

"aye aye Captain!"

Yupi dan James pun masuk ke rumah dan mencari Alvin tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan Alvin karena dia sedang bersembunyi di lemari pakaian stella (?)

"sembunyi kok di lemarinya cici stella sih?"Tanya yupi heran

"pasti elu sembunyi sambil fap fap pake daleman stella ya?,dasar penggemar stella"ucap james sweatdrop

"enggak kok enggak"bantah Alvin

"udah ayo yupi seret cowok kampret penggemar daleman stella ini"ajak james

"siap kakak bule ganteng"jawab yupi

"Tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk!"teriak Alvin hingga dapat di dengar oleh warga sakurasou yang ada di depan xD

Alvin pun di seret oleh yupi dan james ke ruang tamu,di sana sudah berkumpul manusia manusia ajaib yang tadi ada di teras rumah.

"ini kak Alvin nya kak ve"ucap yupi sambil menyeret Alvin layaknya binatang xD

"**yupi kok kayak rena sih,mungkin dia titisan the mighty gekkikara "batin paruru xD**

"bawa dia duduk di sebelah Naomi"perintah ve

Yupi pun menyeret Alvin dan membuatnya duduk di sebelah Naomi

"vin kamu gapapa kan?"Tanya Naomi khawatir

"aku…..aku gapapa kok Naomi-hime"jawab Alvin gamau bikin Naomi khawatir

"hehhhhhh! Naomi-Hime!"kaget semua penghuni sakurasou kost xD

"iya Alvin kalo manggil aku kalo ga omi-chan ya Naomi-hime"Naomi menjelaskan

"lalu kenapa kalo setiap kamu ketemu Naomi kamu selalu pucet takut gitu?"Tanya ve yang di angguki selurug penghuni yang penasaran

"sebenernya aku malu,canggung,kaku ga bisa apa apa kalo ketemu omi-chan"Alvin menjelaskan

"jadi itu penyebabnya vin?"Tanya Naomi

"iya Naomi-hime maaf ya"ucap Alvin meminta maaf

Setelah Alvin meminta maaf Naomi langsung memeluk Alvin dengan erat,tampak keluar air mata haru dari mata Naomi

"hiks hiks jangan gitu lagi ya jangan gugup sama aku,aku tau aku lebih tua 1 tahun dari kamu…. Tapi hikss "ucap Naomi sambil menangis haru :')

"Naomi itu ratu kampus sama kaya aku,banyak yang ngejar ngejar dia nembak buat jadi pacar dia malah ada yang melamarnya langsung,padahal yang nembak juga pangeran kampus kami,tapi di tolak semua aku juga bingung kenapa tapi sekarang aku tau alasannya,jangan sia-siakan Naomi vin"ucap ve panjang lebar

"omi-chan….."ucap Alvin lirih

"aku suka kamu saat pertama kita bertemu saat kamu nolongin aku dari penculik 4 tahun lalu,aku rasa kamu masih smp waktu itu hehe"ucap Naomi terisak

"lalu setelah itu aku melamarmu dan di setujui orang tua kita"jawab Alvin

"jadi kalian tunangan sejak Alvin masih smp dan kamu sma ?"Tanya semua penasaran

"iya hehehe"jawab Naomi dan Alvin sambil tertawa xD

"ohh iya aku mau bicara empat mata sama pemilik kos"ucap Naomi

"saya pemiliknya,mari ikut ke kamar saya untuk berbicara"jawab paruru

Mereka pun masuk ke kamar untuk membicarakan hal penting,selagi mereka berbicara yupi pun bertanya pada Alvin

"kak pernah denger legenda wanita tsunami gak?"Tanya yupi

"jadi kamu menyadarinya ya yupi"jawab Alvin tersenyum

"jangan jangan kak Naomi itu….!"yupi menduga duga

"yah dia yang tak terkalahkan di West Java Province wanita terkuat yang di juluki Tsunami karena kekuatannya yang dahsyat sang gadis Tsunaomi Shinta Naomi tak lain tunangan aku sendiri"Alvin menjelaskan

"Naomi udah ga bertarung lagi kok"jawab ve ikut nimbrung

"loh kenapa kak ve?"yupi penasaran

"ada 2 alasan,pertama karena dia focus kuliah,kedua sebenarnya dia bukan tak terkalahkan lagi,karena Naomi sudah kalah bertarung 1 kali"jelas ve pada yupi

"sama siapa kak!"Tanya yupi kaget

"ini aib baginya,tapi gapapa lah dia kalah oleh teman 1 kos kita,Gera Riski"ucap ve

"apa!,kak Gera Lagi!,sebenarnya siapa kak gera itu?"yupi penasaran

Tiba-tiba suara ribut terdengar dari depan kos-kosan

"dek ngapain sih ke kosan kakak,sama temen lagi"ucap gera lesu

"udah aku mau ngasih kejutan"jawab adik gera dan di angguki temannya

Gera dan adiknya bersama temannya pun masuk ke dalam kos-kosan

"hai kawan kawan,maaf ya aku bawa adikku sama temennya"ucap gera lesu

"itu….ituuu…."cigull dan yupi tergagap

"kamu baru tau ya yupi,cigull?"Tanya Alvin,sakina,ve,james dan marcel bersamaan

"wah ada penghuni baru aku mau ngenalin diri lagi deh oke nama aku Shania Junianatha kelas 1 SMA masih 15 tahun,aku adiknya kak gera"ucap adik gera ternyata shania si artis sinetron dan film papan atas

"ini pertama kalinya aku ke sini,aku temannya shania namaku Sonya Pandarmawan,12 IPS"ucap teman shania bernama sonya

"shania aku ngefans banget sama kamu! Foto bareng dong"teriak histeris yupi dan cigull karena bertemu idolanya xD

"oke oke sini sini"jawab shania

Sonya pun melihat orang orang di sini dan dia tertarik pada satu orang,JAMES!

"kak gera itu cwo bule namanya siapa?"Tanya sonya

"ohh itu James dek,kenapa?"

"gapapa kok kak"

Suara pintu geser terdengar Naomi dan paruru pun keluar dari kamar paruru setelah berbicara empat mata,tampak raut wajah bahagia Naomi juga paruru,akan tetapi…

"ge…..ge…..gera!"kaget Naomi

"loh Naomi?,ada apa di sini?"Tanya gera

"kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?tanya paruru

"iya gera itu….,ahh lupakan saja"ucap Naomi sedih

"omi-chan jangan sedih dong"Alvin khawatir

"iya Alvin demi kamu aku ga sedih"naom pun menunjukan senyumnya

"jadi gini kawan-kawan Shinta Naomi akan pindah ke kos-kosan ini dan dia akan tinggal di kamarnya Alvin"jelas paruru

"NANIIIIIIIIIII…..!"kaget semua manusia yang ada di ruang tamu xD

Mendengar hal itu yang lain shock dan Alvin mendadak nosebleed dan pingsan xD

"Alvin kamu gapapa kan bangun"ucap Naomi khawatir

"Naomi kok kamu kenal Alvin?"Tanya gera penasaran

"sebenarnya Alvin tunanganku ger"jawab Naomi

"ohh tunanganmu toh"gera ber ohh ria

.

.

.

.

"APA!,tunanganmu!"kaget gera lalu pingsan xD

"kakak kakak kok pingsan sih bangun dong"shania mencoba membangunkan kakaknya yang pingsan xD

Setelah Alvin dan gera sadar paruru menjelaskan lagi apa yang sudah di bicarakan dengan shania dan sonya ketika Alvin dan gera pingsan

"oke 1 pengumuman lagi teman teman,Shania Junianatha dan Sonya Pandarmawan akan nge kos di sini juga,jadi kita punya 2 penghuni baru"jelas paruru

"jadi ini kejutannya dek"Tanya gera

"iya fufufu"jawab shania

"ehh nama kamu sonya kan,besok bantu aku ya potong rumput"james minta bantuan pada sonya

"ehhh ano ituuuu iya iya boleh kok aku bantu"jawab sonya terbata-bata xD

"Naomi,kamu kok gak pernah cerita kalo kamu tunangannya Alvin?"Tanya gera

"nanti kamu kira aku wanita lemah karena bertunangan dengan sang legenda….."jawab Naomi

"benar….,dia legenda,aku tak pernah menang darinya….."balas gera

"dialah satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkan Takiya Genji dari japan,mengalahkan 3000 yankee seorang diri dan menyelamatkanmu dari organisasi rahasia saat kamu hendak di culik 4 tahun lalu dan dia bisa menyembunyikan jati diri sebenarnya"ucap gera

"tapi dia belum bisa mengalahkan 1 orang"tiba-tiba paruru ikut nimbrung

"loh paruru juga tau?"Tanya Naomi dang era

"tentu saja aku tau semua jatidiri sebenarnya dari warga sakurasou ini contoh apa kalian tau kalau Yupi dan Cigull adalah termasuk The Eleven Supernova Yankee,generasi terburuk Yankee atau kita bisa bilang orang yang menggemparkan dunia yankee dengan kekuatannya"jelas paruru

"benarkah?,dia tampak manis tak mungkin yankee"elak Naomi dan gera

"kalian tau rumor Si Buas MAM dan Si Manis Mematikan?"

"ya aku dengar Si Buas MAM penguasa Jakarta dan Si Manis Mematikan penguasa Tangerang"jawab Naomi

"asal kalian tau Si Buas MAM adalah Cindy Yuvia dan Si Manis Mematikan adalah Cindy Gulla"

"hebat sekali!,ternyata mereka loli"

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu sekarang sudah malam dan sekarang mereka semua ada di ruang makan

"oke sekarang acara formal kita untuk memperkenalkan diri (lagi)oke di mulai dari saya kembali Nama saya Shimazaki Haruka panggil saja paruru umur saya 19 tahun pemilik kos ini"paruru memperkenalkan diri

Dan kembali kejadian dulu terulang Naomi,Shania dan Sonya menyemburkan minumannya tak percaya pemilik kos-kosan masih muda xD

"kenapa selalu begini"paruru pundung di pojokan membuat yang lain tertawa geli

"oke aku Alvin 18 tahun,12 SMA IPA SMAK PAULUS BANDUNG fakir kuota suka nongkrong di taman music dan taman jomblo dan Lawson demi sinyal WI-FI"

"punya tunangan kok kelakuan kaya jones -_-"jawab semua yang ada di ruangan termasuk Naomi

"ihh kalian hiks"giliran Alvin yang pundung di pojokan xD

"Nama aku Cindy Yuvia 16 tahun,panggil aja yupi,11 akuntansi SMKN 1 BANDUNG kalo ada yang nakal bilang aku aja biar aku mam :3"

"Namaku Cindy Gulla 16 tahun sama kaya yupi kelas dan sekolahnya,kalo mau belajar sama aku aja aku lumayan pintar "

"aku Sakina Shahab 18 tahun,12 IPA SMAN 3 BANDUNG,selamat datang di sakurasou"

"Stella Cornelia kuliah ITHB jurusan DKV,model selamat datang ya oh iya aku 19 tahun"

"Jessica Veranda in the house yo 20 tahun ITHB desain kalo ada apa apa panggil aku aja"

"Marcell Chandrawinata ITENAS desain kalo mau di lukis datang ke kamarku"

"MARCELL JANGAN MODUS!"teriak ve!

"yayaya"

"JAMES kuliah UNPAR ya jangan sungkan sungkan"

"Gera Riski Pengusaha Muda sukses amin huahaha"

"perkenalan macam apa itu"semua sweatdrop

"kini giliran kami saya Shinta Naomi 19 tahun ITHB desain tunangannya my lope lope Alvin :*"

"Shania Junianatha adik kak gera 15 Tahun ohh iya aku pindah ke sekolahnya kak Alvin loh sampai ketemu pas sekolah kak Alvin"

"Sonya Pandarmawan 18 tahun SMAK BPK PENABUR 1 Bandung"

Setelah perkenalan mereka makan malam,saat makan malam tampak keseruan yang terjadi,semua tampak senang,setelah makan malam selesai semua kembali ke kamar masing masing untuk istirahat

Di kamar Yupi,dia sedang terbaring di kasurnya ga tau harus ngapain,tiba tiba suara HP nya berbunyi

"siapa nih malem malem sms"

Yupi pun membaca sms nya dan tiba-tiba dia mendadak semangat!

"National Yankee Championship ya,1 kelompok terdiri dari 5 orang dan 3 mentor,menarik"

Yupi pun memberitahu informasi ini melalui sms kepada kelompok yankee nya yaitu cigull,beby,Sonia dan ayana. Setelah itu yupi tidur untuk mengistirahatkan badan

Di kamar Alvin atau sekarang bisa di sebut kamar Alvin X Naomi mereka sedang berbaring namun tak berbicara karena canggung

"Na..Na..Naomi-Hime kok Cuma pake daleman…"gagap Alvin

"kamu ga suka ya?,ya udah aku pake piyama aja"

"JANGAN!"

"ya udah kita mulai sekarang aja ya sayangku"Naomi mengeluarkan senyuman nakal

"ehh… aku belom siappp tidakkkk….!"

Naomi langsung melompat ke ranjang dan terjadilah adegan Rated M a.k.a 18+ a.k.a lemon dan berakhirlah hari yang penuh kejuatan,dan benar hari ini memang hari yang indah karena mendapat 3 warga baru yang tinggal di sakurasou kost.

**TBC**

Yooosshshhhh chapter 3 selesai gimana gimana buruk banget ya hiks hiks :') ya sudahlah tunggu update shania x gera ya dan chapter 4 nanti itu bocorannya Yupi bakalan daftar kompetisi Yankee hehehe mohon kritik dan saran lewat review ya corat coret FB dan twitter juga ya dadahhhhh dadahhhhh jangan lupa juga dukung dan vote SONIA NATALIA WINARTO buat masuk senbatsu single ke 6 ya!


	4. ATTACK ON SAKURASOU KOST !

Yoyoyo whats up brotha sista Author kece anti-mainstream yang tulisannya suka typo dan hilang AP21 Come Back in this house yoyoyo

Author mau update chapter 4 Kos-Kosan48 yoyo hehe di sini mulai terungkap di balik kesablengan penghuni Sakurasou kost mereka menyimpan jati dirinya agar tidak membuat teman-teman 1 kost menjauhinya hmmm

Dari chapter kemaren kalian pasti tau kalau yupi bakal ikut turnamen yankee bersama kelompoknya,nah chapter ini menceritakan kelompok yupi bersama 1 mentornya (ga jadi 3 kebanyakan) mengarungi babak 1 turnament ini dan yupi bakal mendapat 1 anggota baru lagi,bakal ada kegilaan dari penghuni sakurasou kost yang menonton tournament ini dengan menunjukan jati diri mereka sebenarnya.

Author ingatkan ya Kos-Kosan48 ini Friendship Humor Action genre nya hehe jadi jangan heran kalo ada yankee nya fufufu xD

Oke-oke banyak yang minta ada pairnya ya sudahlah author bakal kasih pair deh tapi Cuma dikit romance nya ya oke oke yang sudah pasti sekarang sih Alvin X Naomi yang ambigu Marcel X Ve

Sudah sudah ga sabar kan oke kita mulai saja….

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**KOS-KOSAN 48**

**CAST: **

**-CINDY YUVIA JKT48 **

**-ALL MEMBER JKT48**

**-GERA RISKI**

**-ALVIN Y.**

**-MARCELL CHANDRAWINATA**

**-JAMESLALLO**

**-STELLA CORNELIA**

**-SONYA PANDARMAWAN**

**-CINDY CHRISTINA GULLA**

**-SAKINA SHAHAB**

**-MATSUI RENA SKE48/NOGIZAKA46**

**-SHIMAZAKI HARUKA AKB48**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO HAVE FUN WITH US LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

"…**." **bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 4 : ATTACK ON SAKURASOU KOST !**

"Na..Na..Naomi-Hime kok Cuma pake daleman…"gagap Alvin

"kamu ga suka ya?,ya udah aku pake piyama aja"

"JANGAN!"

"ya udah kita mulai sekarang aja ya sayangku"Naomi mengeluarkan senyuman nakal

"ehh… aku belom siappp tidakkkk….!"

**KKS48**

1 minggu telah berlalu Yupi dan Cigull sudah kembali masuk ke sekolahnya yaitu SMKN 1 BANDUNG,saat sampai di depan gerbang ternyata mereka sudah di tunggu oleh sekolompok anak kelas 12 Administrasi Perkantoran…

"apakah kalian duo cindy yang mengalahkan thunderbolts?"ucap salah satu dari puluhan orang yang menunggu yupi dan cigull

"iya memangnya ada apa?"jawab cigull datar

"sombong sekali kau mentang-mentang bisa mengalahkan thunder bolts!,kami ini kelompok yankee papan atas yang ada di sini!,kami lebih kuat dari thunderbolts!"

"benarkah?,aku ga peduli aku ke sekolah Cuma mau belajar sudah ya"jawab cigull enteng lalu pergi ke kelas

"kurang ngajar!,ayo serbu mereka berdua! Kawan-kawan!"

Kelompok yankee papan atas tersebut menyerang duo cindy bersamaan,namun duo cindy tampak tenang tenang saja bahkan terkesan acuh….,tiba-tiba…..

"Kalian ini pagi pagi sudah cari masalah"ucap gadis berambut panjang menahan serangan mereka hanya dengan 1 kaki!

"bbb…..bbb….beby!"ucap salah satu orang di situ kaget

"hoaammmmm pagi-pagi sudah bikin rusuh"ucap gadis bermata sayu tersebut

"aaa…aaa….ayana!"ucap mereka kembali kaget

"kalian ini ya nyebelin"ucap gadis berponi yang terlihat lucu

"ssss….ssss….sonia!"lagi lagi mereka kaget

"mundur kita akan kalah jika melawan mereka,sepertinya ayana dan Sonia juga sudah tidak berpura-pura menjadi lemah lagi…!"

Akhirnya gerombolan yankee papan atas itu pun kabur seperti pengecut,beby Sonia dan ayana yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop.

Beby Sonia dan ayana pun berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing,setelah beby sampai kelas beby tampak terkejut karena Rena Sensei sudah ada di kelasnya.

"Beby cepet masuk!"bentak rena sensei xD

"bbb….bbb…baik sensei!"

Setelah beby duduk di tempatnya Rena Sensei mulai berbicara Sesuatu yang penting…..

"Anak-anak National Yankee Championship pendaftarannya akan di mulai hari ini dan di tutup sore nanti dan besok mulai pertandingannya,jadi siapkan kelompok kalian!"jelas rena sensei

"1 kelompok terdiri dari 6 orang dan 1 mentor,kalian akan menjalani seleksi setelah penjelasan ini untuk mewakili sekolah kita,makanya kemarin malam kami selaku pengurus sekolah mengirim pesan untuk pendaftaran"

"1 lagi kelompok yupi kamu kurang 1 anggota lagi aku tunggu sampai jam 9!"

Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar rena sensei keluar kelas di ikuti murid lain untuk seleksidan sisanya sedang berembuk,datanglah Sonia dan ayana memasuki kelas 11 akuntansi 1

"kak gimana ini kita kurang 1 orang"ayana memulai pembicaraan

"iya kak kita harus apa"tambah Sonia

"tenang ayana Sonia kita juga lagi mikir"jawab beby menenangkan Sonia dan ayana

"yupi jadi gimana"Tanya cigull frustasi

Tiba tiba datang gadis yang sangat cantik datang ke kelas yupi,semua yang melihatnya langsung takut dan membungkuk tanda hormat…..,gadis itu menuju meja yupi dan kawan-kawan

"Hei apa kalian yang mengalahkan thunderbolts?"Tanya gadis tersebut

"hmmm Vania,Jessica Vania a.k.a Jeje ada apa seorang terkuat di smkn1bandung dan salah satu The Eleven Supernova datang ke sini?"Tanya beby datar

"beby beby,seperti biasa selalu to the point,aku ke sini untuk…"

Tiba tiba Yupi mencoba memukul jeje akan tetapi dapat di hindari dengan mudah,akan tetapi di belakangnya sudah ada cigull yang bersiap membanting jeje akan tetapi jeje menyadarinya dan dapat menghindarinya

"fiuhhh hampir saja"

"Vania mau kah kamu menjadi anggota kelompok aku?"ajak yupi tiba-tiba

Semua yang mendengarnya tak percaya ada yang berani mengajak jeje

"sebenarnya aku ke sini itu juga untuk bergabung dengan kalian"terang jeje

Semua kembali tak percaya jeje ingin masuk ke dalam kelompok yupi

"baiklah"jawab yupi

"tapi yupi,jeje itu…"ucap seluruh anggotanya

"percayalah padaku,Vania akan sangat membantu kita"terang yupi

Akhirnya jeje resmi masuk kelompok yupi,mereka akhirnya keluar untuk bertemu rena sensei untuk seleksi

"rena sensei kami sudah lengkap 6 orang!"teriak yupi

Rena sensei melihat kelompok yupi lalu langsung menghentikan seleksi

"Sudah di putuskan Kelompok Yupi yang bakal mewakili sekolah kita!"teriak rena sensei!

"tapi kenapa,mentang mentang ada vania di situ kami pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka"protes yang lain

"kalian takkan bisa menghadapi 3 The Eleven Supernova 1 Ultra Yankee dan 2 Special Yankee"jelas rena sensei

"apa!,3 eleven supernova?,bukannya hanya 1 di sekolah ini yaitu Vania lalu tidak ada ultra dan special yankee di sekolah ini!"murid lain kembali protes

"Kalian tau Gelar The Eleven Supernova yaitu Si Buas MAM dan Si manis mematikan?,apa kalian tau ada 1 murid yang menyembunyikan bahwa dia adalah ultra yankee karena sudah berhasil mengalahkan yankee papan atas di WEST JAVA PROVINCE dan apa kalian tau ada 2 Special Yankee yang selalu diam tidak menunjukan kekuatannya karena tak ingin cari ribut"

Semua murid tampak menggeleng…..

"Si Buas MAM Cindy Yuvia! Si manis mematikan Cindy Gulla ! The Troll Queen Jessica Vania!,Ultra Yankee Beby Chaesara Special Yankee Ayana Shahab dan Sonia Natalia!"

"apa!,tidak Mungkin!,aku akan mengalahkannya dengan mudah pasti ini hanya bualan!"teriak mereka semua maju menyerang kelompok yupi

"KALIAN SEMUA LIAT ADA UANG 100RIBU!"teriak Jeje keras

Mereka semua langsung menunduk mencari uang tersebut,kesempatan ini langsung di gunakan oleh beby dan Sonia

"Beby Sonia sekarang!"teriak jeje

"cih Bacot no Jutsu nya memang ampuh"desis Beby

"Kyaaaaa Winarto fight Style : tendangan maut!"teriak Sonia

Sonia menendang sebagian yankee dan beby menghajar sebagian lainnya,akhirnya mereka semua babak belur dalam waktu 5 menit xD

"sudah ku bilangkan kalian bakal kalah"jawab rena sensei enteng

"kalian berenam kalian boleh pulang kalian sudah aku daftarkan tinggal kau cari mentormu,sudah sana pulang!"perintah rena sensei

Mereka pun pulang bersama,di jalan mereka berbicara mengenai mentor kelompoknya

"siapa yang bakal jadi mentor kita?"Tanya beby memulai pembicaraan

"tentu saja harus yankee papan atas"jawab jeje

"sepertinya susah"jawab Sonia

"gimana kalo kak sakina?"usul ayana

"Sakina Shahab ya?,penguasa SMAN 3 Bandung,tapi ga mungkin dia pasti juga ikut"opini jeje

"ahhh aku tau ayo kita ke kostan"tiba tiba yupi dapat ide

Akhirnya mereka berjalan pulang menuju sakurasou kost,di sana tampak Shania sedang berlatih….

"loh itukan Shania artis papan atas itu"ucap jeje Sonia dan ayana

"iya dia ngekost di sakurasou sekarang…"jawab cigull

"sebenarnya dialah yang harus kita waspadai"ucap yupi

"kenapa?"Tanya mereka penasaran

"walau aku ngefans banget sama shania sebenarna dialah The Eleven Supernova terkuat Shanju!"jelas yupi

"apa!,jadi dia shanju pemegang DECADE BELT hmmm"ucap mereka semua kaget

"ehh Yupi Cigull selamat datang….."teriak shanju dari kejauhan

Akhirnya yupi dan kawan kawan masuk ke dalam kost di sana mereka bertemu dengan sakina yang bersama dengan cowok yang terlihat kusut

"kak sakina itu siapa kusut banget?"Tanya yupi pada sakina

"ini?,babu gue huahahaha"jawab sakina ketawa psyco

"ayana,kakak mu kok jadi gitu?"bisik cigull penasaran

"kakak emang gitu kalo sama temen sadis kalo sama keluarga hangat"jelas ayana

"berarti warga sakurasou udah di anggap keluarga sama kak sakina"Tanya cigull haru

"iya betul sekali"jawab ayana

"angga kenalin dirimu"perintah sakina

"nama saya angga babu sakina salam kenal"kenal pria itu bernama angga

"kalian tunggu di sini ya aku mau ketemu calon mentor kita"

Yupi pun menuju kamar Alvin dan….

"kyaaaaaaaaaa! Kak Alvin Kak Naomi kalian lagi ngapain!"teriak yupi sambil menutup matanya dengan tangannya xD

"ga usah lebay yupi aku lagi ngobatin Alvin yang babak belur ini"jawab Naomi sweatdrop xD

"loh kok bisa sih?"Tanya yupi khawatir

"saat pulang sekolah tadi dia di serang Komunitas Balap Mobil Jalanan,sekarang Marcel,James dan Sonya sedang menyelidiki hal ini"terang Naomi

"Sialan!,kalo ketemu aku mam mereka!"

"jangan yupi,biarin saja"ucap Alvin

"tapi kak…"

Tiba-tiba….

"Pengumuman Penting! Sakurasou Kost akan di serang oleh sekelompok penguasa mobil jalanan WEST JAVA PROVINCE aku minta kalian jangan menyembunyikan jati diri kalian sebenarnya lagi,ini untuk melindungi Sakurasou yang kita cintai!"suara paruru melalui speaker dengan nada serius

semua penghuni yang mendengarnya kaget sakurasou yang tidak salah apa-apa akan di serang oleh geng mobil jalanan terkuat di west java province!

"jadi begitu ya….,demi sakurasou yang aku sayangi…."desis Alvin yang di dengar Naomi dan yupi

"kamu dengar itu ayana,aku bisa menunjukan aku sebenarnya demi melindungi tempat yang aku sayangi ini!"ucap sakina senang

"ara-ara siapkan mobil kita,kita akan melindungi tempat ini"perintah marcel yang di laksanakan james dan sonya

"aduhh aku sebenarnya gamau bisa bikin kulit lecet tapi demi sakurasou!,aku akan melakukannya"teriak stella dari kamarnya

"tiba juga aku harus mengeluarkan kekuatan ini"ucap ve

"dasar mengganggu aku kerja saja"kesal gera xD

"hasil latihanku akan kutunjukan"ucap shania

Mereka semua keluar kost dan melihat banyak mobil dan orang orang yang terlihat gahar.

"Kami kesini di perintah dan di bayar untuk membawa Shimazaki Haruka ke tuan Takiya Genji!"ucap pemimpin geng mobil tersebut

"Genji!,kau….!"geram Alvin marah

"kami menolak menyerahkan paruru"jawab marcel enteng

"kaliannnn,Hancurkan Mereka!"

"James Sonya kita masuk ke mobil buat yang membawa mobil menjauhi sakurasou!"perintah marcel

sonya james dan marcel pun menaiki mobil mereka yang seperti mobil balap untuk mengiring lawan menjauhi sakurasou

"stella,ve kamu di ijinkan mengeluarkan itu"ucap paruru tegas

"baik!"

"sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini ya kak ve"

"iya stella"

Tiba-tiba stella dan ve menghilang membuat musuh kebingungan…..,dan tanpa di sadari satu persatu geng mobil tersebut tak sadarkan diri

"apa bagaimana bisa!"ucap salah satu geng tak percaya

"kami ini ASSASINS! Bergerak dalam bayangan dan kegelapan"jawab ve dan stella datar

Orang tersebut pun akhirnya tak sadarkan diri juga karena titik kesadarannya di pukul oleh ve

"waahhhh Sonia kakak mu hebat banget,seorang assasins,kenapa kamu ga cerita?"ucap ayana,jeje dan beby takjub xD

"kalian kan ga Tanya wleeee :p"jawab Sonia kekanakan xD

"fufufu,angga bantu aku mengalahkan kecoa kecoa bangsat ini"ucap sakina kasar xD

"baik tuan putri!"

Angga pun maju menyerang kelompok yang terlihat kuat ini,namun berhasil dibaca oleh musuh

"payah sekali kau rasakan ini!"ucap salah satu anggota remeh

"Angga sekarang!"teriak sakina

Angga yang mendengarnya tiba tiba menjadi lincah dan dapat menghindari serangan dengan mudah

"bbb…..bagaimana bisa!"

"Trickster mode"ucap angga pelan

Mereka tidak bisa menghajar angga dan justru angga yang menghajar mereka,mereka pun kalah

"payah sekali…."remeh angga

"bodoh aku masih belum tumbang"salah satu anggota bangkit dan akan menusuk angga…..

"sial!"

Akan tetapi…

"kau ceroboh sampai aku harus turun tangan"ucap sakina datar sambil menendang orang tadi hingga terpental 50meter xD

"apakah itu kekuatan penguasa sman3bandung?,ngeriii"ucap jeje ngeri xD

Yupi Cigull Shania sekarang di kepung oleh 300 orang,akan tetapi mereka cuek cuek saja membuat para anggota geng kesal!

"cigull shania ayo kita tunjukan kekuatan The Eleven Supernova"ucap yupi riang

"jadi ga bisa di tutupi lagi ya ?,oke ayo Si buas MAM dan si manis mematikan,tunjukan kekuatan kita"jawab shania

Cigull memakan ¼ sendok the gula,yupi diam saja,dan shania sudah memasang decade belt nya,tanpa di sangka cigull menghilang begitu cepat dan mengalahkan 100 anggota hanya dalam waktu 10 detik!

"cigull keren,memang mematikan banget"ucap shania

"aku juga!,heaahhh final blow"teriak shania memukul salah satu anggota namun dampaknya membuat 99 sisa nya terpental juga

"yupi….,lapar….mam mam mam"ucap yupi seperti kerasukan

"yupi sungguh sungguh ayo kita mundur shania daripada kena dampaknya"ucap cigull panic

"benar kamu ayo…"jawab shania

Mereka berdua mundur menyisakan yupi yang seperti kerasukan

"Mati kau!"

Ketika serangan akan mengenai yupi,tiba tiba yupi sudah di luar area kepungan,yupi langsung menghejar mereka membabi buta!

"bener bener buas"ucap shania dan cigull

"bener bener titisan matsui rena"ucap paruru xD

Akhirnya mereka semua kalah dan kabur dari sakurasou membuat penghuni menghela nafas dan senang,akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke dalam kost an

**KKS48**

Tak berapa lama marcel james sonya juga sudah kembali ke sakurasou dan sekarang berkumpul di ruang keluarga.

"jadi kalian sudah tau kita semua siapa sebenarnya?"Tanya paruru

Semua mengangukan kepala

"apakah kalian akan tetap menjadi keluarga di sini?"Tanya paruru kembali

"TENTU SAJA!"teriak semua warga sakurasou membuat paruru terharu :')

"ya sudahlah maro kita bersantai"ucap paruru

Akhirnya mereka bersantai di ruang tamu,kegilaan dan keceriaan mereka tetap tidak berubah walau sudah tau siapa mereka sebenarnya…..

"yupi,jadi siapa mentor kita?"Tanya jeje yang masih ada di sakurasou

"ohh iya bentar ya"

Yupi pun beranjak menuju ke Naomi

"kak Naomi,mau gak jadi mentor kita?,buat National Yankee Championship"Tanya yupi pada Naomi

"kenapa aku dek?,aku aku….."

"kami mohon kak Naomi….."ucap yupi memohon sambil membungkuk

"yupi….."lirih Naomi

"sudah jadilah mentornya"bisik Alvin lalu pergi lagi

"baiklah yupi,mana anggotamu"Naomi bersedia jadi mentor

Dibawalah seluruh anggota yupi , Naomi melihatnya seperti sekumpulan cwe loli yang menjadi yankee D

"perkenalkan diri kalian"perintah Naomi

"Jessica Vania"

"Sonia Natalia"

"Ayana Shahab"

"Beby Chaesara"

"mohon bimbing adik kami sonia dan ayana ya omi-chan"goda stella dan sakina pada Naomi xD

"nghhhh kalian huft"

"ya sudah besok kalian datang tepat waktu di arena ya,kalian boleh pulang"

Mereka pun pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk menghadapi pertandingan besok

"tuan putri sakina,saya pulang dulu"pamit angga pada sakina

"oke jangan malu-maluin sekolah kita besok"pesan sakina

Angga pun pulang menuju rumahnya….

"Shania kamu ikut National Yankee juga?"Tanya yupi

"iya mewakili sekolahku yang baru sih,semoga kita masuk final ya"ucap shania senang

"iya semoga saja"jawab yupi juga senang

Setlah itu mereka semua menuju kamar mereka masing masing untuk beristirahat,karena hari ini mereka sudah menghadapi 1 batalyon geng mobil terkuat di west java province

**KKS48**

Hari ini adalah hari babak penyisihan National Yankee Championship,semua peserta berkumpul di arena yang sangat besar,tampak acara babak penyisihan akan Segera di mulai!

"yaahhhh selamat datang di National Yankee Championship dimana sang juara bisa masuk ke level ultimate Yankee dan berhak melawan Gekkikara!"

Semua terkejut jika menan bisa melawan Yankee terkuat di dunia yaitu gekkikara!

"Rena…"lirih paruru yang ternyata juga ikut nonton bersama penghuni sakurasou yang lain xD

"menurut data tampaknya ada 2 anggota dari 3 kekutan besar ikut tournament ini dan yang mengejutkan semua anggota yang di juluki The Eleven Supernova oleh para tetua yankee ke sebelasnya ikut turnamen ini!"

Semua peserta dan penonton kaget 2 kekuatan besar dan seluruh the eleven supernova ikut tournament ini!

"saya akan mengumumkan siapa saja kelompok peserta beserta mentornya"

Setelah panjang lebar sampailah pada kelompok yupi

"selanjutnya….,WOW!,pasti kalian semua akan terkejut mewakili SMKN1Bandung yang bernama Kelompok Loli yaitu dengan 2 Special Yankee Sonia dan Ayana,1 Ultra Yankee Beby dan 3 The Eleven Supernova Yupi,Vania,Cigull ! dengan mentornya yang sudah terkenal tak terkalahkan menyandang gelar Ultimate Yankee sejak SMA! Tsunami Girl Shinta Naomi!"

Semua tampak kaget dan shock karena ada 3 eleven supernova dalam 1 kelompok dan 1 ultra yankee 2 special yankee yang seharusnya tak di sandang saat masih pelajar!

"Selanjutnya…APA!,ini….,kalian akan lebih menjagokan kelompok ini daripada kelompok loli. Perwakilan smak Paulus bandung bernama Brother of Paulus dengan 1 dari 3 kekuatan besar sang LEGEND Alvin!,3 The Eleven Supernova Shanju,Steve,Mario dan 2 Ultra Yankee Ferry dan Ray dengan mentor Ultimate Yankee misterius Gera Riski!"

semua kembali terkejut!,ada yang lebih heboh dari team loli,membuat penonton senang dan tak sabar menunggu pertarungan xD

"kalian semua ke sini"perintah Naomi pada kelompok bimbingannya

"siapa yang mau menjadi kartu AS?"Tanya Naomi

Semua diam tak mengatakan apapun

"hahhh ya sudah untuk pertandingan pertama Ayana kamu jadi kartu AS"perintah Naomi

"tapi…tapi…. Aku….."

"kami percaya padamu ayana"ucap Naomi yang di angguki seluruh teamnya

Setelah beberapa menit tampak pengundian pertarungan…..

"oke kita akan mengundi sekolah/universitas mana yang akan bertanding oh iya jika kalian berhadapan dengan kartu AS maka kalian boleh mengajak 1 anggota lagi untuk melawan kartu as,setiap pertandingan bisa sama bisa beda yang di tunjuk sebagai kartu as dalam kelompok,kartu as adalah system yang tidak menguntungkan"

Setelah penjelasan layar berhenti menunjukan siapa yang akan bertarung

"yaaa ternyata SMKN 1 Bandung akan Melawan SMAN 3 Bandung!"

Semua penonton tampak bersorak!

Layar yang menunjukan siapa anggota yang bertarung masih berputar dan…..

"yakkk ini dia perwakilan dari SMKN 1 Bandung Ayana Shahab Special Yankee melawan perwakilan SMAN 3 Bandung Sakina Shahab Ultimate Yankee!"

"apa sakina ternyata ultimate yankee!"kaget seluruh penonton dan peserta lain

"menurut informasi ayana dan sakina adalah kakak beradik….."

"ohhhh ternyata Ayana adalah Kartu AS dari team Loli,silahkan sakina menunjuk siapa yang kau ajak untuk ikur bertarung menghadapi ayana"

"angga maju sini!"perintah sakina

"ternyata sakina mengajak angga penonton"

"angga lawan dia aku mau santai!"perintah sakina

"baik tuan putri!"

"ohhh ternyata penonton sakina hanya duduk dan menyuruh angga melawan ayana!"

"**kakak,kenapa kamu meremehkanku"batin ayana sedih**

"**akan kutunjukan kalo aku bisa lebih dari kak sakina!"batin ayana semangat!**

Mereka berdua yaitu Ayana dan Angga akan bersiap bertarung…..,mungkin ini menjadi pertandingan yang seru….

"ayana,angga kalian siap!"

"siap!"jawab ayana

"siap!"jawab angga!

Oke Ayana Special Yankee VS Angga Ultra Yankee akan di mulai….

SEKARANG!

**TBC**

HOLY SHIT! Chapter 4 selesai huahahaha jelek yah ngaco yah hahahaha maaf ya readers kalo jelek hehe ini usaha author begadang hiks hiks hiks :'),next chapter Ayana Vs Angga feat Sakina! dan tampilnya The Eleven Supernova yang hamper ga pernah bikin masalah xD,jangan lupa review ya corat coret FB twitter juga ya dadah dadahhh paha pahaaa ehhh bye bye xD


	5. PREMAN PENGGENDONG BAYI

Yoyoyo whats up brotha sista Author kece anti-mainstream yang tulisannya suka typo dan hilang AP21 Come Back in this house yoyoyo.

Allright allright maafkan author yang selalu lama update maklum lah bussines man (?) sebenernya lagi banyak kegiatan aja atau alasan utamanya mager :v xD .

Oke chapter kemarin ayana vs sakina feat angga ya hmm banyak readers yang usul ke saya minta request LOCKSEED fufufu jadi author bingung mau ngasih nih power ke dalam kks48 atau enggak…. Ya baca sendirilah readers chapter ini hehehe

Oke oke kalian mau tau chara terkuat di KKS48 ?, bakal keluar nanti di chapter ini huahahahaha berasal dari japan pokoknya :3 .

Author ingatkan sekali lagi ya Kos-Kosan48 ini Friendship Humor Action sedikit romance genre nya hehe jadi jangan heran kalo ada yankee nya fufufu Xd

Ohh iya author mau menjelaskan gelar yankee dari yang terlemah sampai gelar terkuat….!,nah yang terlemah itu Yankee , Super Yankee , Special Yankee , Ultra Yankee , dan yang terkuat Ultimate Yankee.

Mengenai 3 kekuatan besar itu ya Ultimate Yankee hanya saja kekuatannya sudah di akui melampaui Ultimate hehe. Ada 1 gelar lagi yaitu Infinity yaitu gelar buat yankee terkuat di dunia akhirat :v

Oke fix pair di KKS48 itu Alvin X Naomi X New chara , Marcell X Ve , Gera X Yupi , New chara X Sonia , James X Sonya , Angga X Sakina X Ayana . sementara sih hanya itu dan pasti readers penasaran sama new chara nya huahahaha xD

Sudahlah tanpa basa basi lagi dah…..

AP21 STUDIO,PROJECT & DELUSION PRESENT

**JKT48 FANFICTION**

**KOS-KOSAN 48**

**CAST: **

**-CINDY YUVIA JKT48 **

**-ALL MEMBER JKT48**

**-GERA RISKI**

**-ALVIN Y.**

**-MARCELL CHANDRAWINATA**

**-JAMESLALLO**

**-STELLA CORNELIA**

**-SONYA PANDARMAWAN**

**-CINDY CHRISTINA GULLA**

**-SAKINA SHAHAB**

**-MATSUI RENA SKE48/NOGIZAKA46**

**-SHIMAZAKI HARUKA AKB48**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY PROJECT**

**GET READY TO HAVE FUN WITH US LET'S START!**

ATTENTION : "….." bicara biasa

"…**." **Bicara dalam hati

**CHAPTER 5 : PREMAN PENGGENDONG BAYI**

"angga lawan dia aku mau santai!"perintah sakina

"baik tuan putri!"

"ohhh ternyata penonton sakina hanya duduk dan menyuruh angga melawan ayana!"

"**kakak,kenapa kamu meremehkanku"batin ayana sedih**

"**akan kutunjukan kalo aku bisa lebih dari kak sakina!"batin ayana semangat!**

Mereka berdua yaitu Ayana dan Angga akan bersiap bertarung…..,mungkin ini menjadi pertandingan yang seru….

"ayana,angga kalian siap!"

"siap!"jawab ayana

"siap!"jawab angga!

Oke Ayana Special Yankee VS Angga Ultra Yankee akan di mulai….

SEKARANG!

**KKS48**

"aku maju duluan…..!"angga langsung berlari menyerang ayana

Angga berlari menyerang ayana dengan cepat tapi ayana dapat melihat pergerakan angga dan bisa menghindari serangan tersebut…..

"aku bisa membaca gerakanmu kak!"teriak ayana

"hanya kebetulan"jawab angga

Angga menambah kecepatannya dan menyerang kembali ayana secara beruntun akan tetapi semua serangan angga dapat di hindari karena ayana dapat membaca semua serangan angga!

"Bagaimana bisa!"angga shock

"jangan lengah kak!"ucap ayana menyiapkan serangannya

Melihat ada celah karena angga lengah ayana langsung meninju wajah angga,tinjunya sangat luar biasa kuat hingga membuat angga terpental sejauh 10meter!

"aaarrggggghhhhhhh!"jerit angga kesakitan

"Angga!"teriak sakina tak percaya!

"tak apa tuan putri aku masih bisa bertarung!"jawab angga yang terluka cukup parah di wajah bagian kanan

"TRICKSTER MODE!"teriak angga

Seketika angga menjadi lincah dan tangkas kecepatannya juga bertambah kembali,tiba tiba angga sudah di depan ayana dan melancarkan serangan pukulannya ke wajah ayana akan tetapi…..

"aku masih bisa membaca gerakanmu kak"jawab ayana enteng sambil menahan pukulan angga!

"bbb…bagaimana bisa!"angga kembali shock

"rasakan ini kak"ayana bersiap memukul perut angga

Ayana memukul perut angga akan tetapi angga sempat menghindar berkat trickster mode nya,angga langsung mundur ke samping sakina

"huft sial ga kena"ayana kesal

"tuan putri adikmu sangat kuat,dia bukan setara dengan Special Yankee dan Ultra Yankee,dia setara sepertimu Ultimate Yankee"ucap angga menjelaskan kekuatan ayana

"aku ijinkan kamu menggunakan Trickster Mode lvl 2"jawab sakina mulai serius dengan pertandingan ini

"tapi itu adikmu….."lirih angga

"kita ga boleh membuat malu nama Sman 3 Bandung kita selalu kalah di final melawan smak Paulus bandung kita ga boleh kalah di penyisihan!"bentak sakina

"baik TRICKSTER MODE LVL 2!"teriak angga!

Ledakan energy yang besar membuat penonton dan peserta yang tak tahan menggigil kedinginan!

"ayana hati-hati kali ini kamu ga akan bisa menghindari serangannya!"ucap Naomi selaku mentor di samping arena pertarungan

"baik kak Naomi!"

Baru selesai berucap angga sudah meninju perut ayana dengan cepat membuat ayana tersungkur kesakitan

"ayana!"teriak seluruh anggota dan mentor Team Loli

"angga akhiri dengan cepat"jawab sakina enteng

"baik tuan putri"jawab angga

Angga mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di tangan kanan,pukulan ini akan sangat cepat dan kuat mustahil menghindar dari final attack dari angga

"**apa aku akan kalah…."batin ayana**

"**apa aku akan mengecewakan teman-teman"batin ayana**

"**tidak aku harus menang,aku harus menggunakan itu sekarang"batin ayana**

"selesai ayana,maaf kan kakak"lirih angga

Angga pun memukul dengan final attack nya ke ayana dengan sangat cepat dan kuat membuat ledakan besar di arena pertarungan!

"Ayana!"teriak penghuni sakurasou kost yang menonton tournament ini

"sudah selesai sman 3 bandung yang menang"ucap angga dan sakina bersamaan

"oww yeaahhh penonton pertarungan yang menakjubkan sesuai prediksi ayana tak akan bisa mengalah kan Ultra dan Ultimate yankee sekaligus maka dari itu pemenangnya….."

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan muncul bangkit dari kepulan asap bekas ledakan final attack dari angga

"Sleeping Attack lvl 0!"ucap ayana lirih

Seketika ayana tertidur sambil berdiri,dan tanpa di duga ayana sudah meninju muka angga kembali hingga terpental 25meter!

"aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhhh!"jerit angga

"angga!"sakina berlari menghampiri angga yang sekarat

"maafkan aku tuan putri aku kalah"lirih angga yang sekarat

"sudah tak apa kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik,biar aku yang menghadapi adikku"jawab sakina sambil tersenyum,senyum yang tulus

Angga membulatkan matanya tak percaya sakina tersenyum kepadanya karena selama kenal sakina angga tak pernah melihat sakina tersenyum kepadanya

"ayana….bersiaplah"ucap sakina

Ayana tak merespon karena ayana sedang berada dalam sleeping mode xD

Sakina mengeluarkan alat yang tak di duga-duga!

"itu…..itu….."ucap yupi,Sonia,beby shock

"hahaha menarik"ucap jeje

"hati-hati ayana kakak mu sangat kuat"ucap Naomi

"jadi kak sakina ya yang terpilih"ucap shania

"Sengoku Driver!"sebuah belt terpasang di perut sakina

"LockSeed ORENJI!" sakina mengeluarkan sebuah gembok jeruk dan membukanya

"Lock On !" sakina memasang lockseed orange ke sengoku driver dan menguncinya!

Di potonglah jeruk di lockseed dengan sengoku driver dan sebuah cahaya keluar di atas kepala sakina menyinari tubuh sakina memberi kekuatan yang luar biasa!,setelah selesai tak ada yang berubah dari sakina hanya kekuatannya berasa luar biasa dan memegang senjata DaiDaimaru pedang bermotif jeruk dan Mosou Saber pedang yang bisa menembak tersimpan di sengoku driver nya

"Gaim….."lirih sakina

Sakina berlari menyerang ayana dengan DaiDaimaru nya akan tetapi ayana dapat menghindari tebasan dari sakina

"hebat juga kau ayana tapi….."

Sakina mengambil Mosou Saber nya dan menembaki ayana,ayana yang terkena tembakan dari sakina pun tersadar dari sleeping mode nya

"arrgghhh sakit"jerit ayana!

"selesai ayana"jawab sakina

Sakina menghajar ayana tanpa ampun padahal ayana adalah adiknya

"ayana berjuanglah!"teriak seluruh pendukung Team Loli

"Sakina selesaikan dengan cepat!"teriak Seluruh pendukung Team Sman 3 Bandung

"ayana maafkan kakak,ini akan selesai pukulan terakhir ku"lirih sakina

"Sekarang Sleeping Attack lvl 1!"lirih ayana

Ayana tertidur tetapi dengan cepat sudah bangkit dan kembali tersadar dari sleeping mode nya

"maafkan aku kakak"lirih ayana

"tak apa dek,kakak bangga sama kamu"lirih sakina bahagia

Tak berapa setelah itu sakina tersungkur jatuh sekarat ternyata tadi adalah serangan super cepat dari ayana!

"kami menang"ucap ayana lalu pergi ke kelompoknya team Loli

"oww yeahhh tak di duga semuanya prediksi kita salah ini baru pertama kali dalam sejarah turnamen seorang kartu as bisa mengalahkan lawannya!,padahal lawannya Ultra dan Ultimate yankee oke pemenangnya adalah Ayana Shahab Special Yankee dari Team Loli Smkn 1 Bandung!"

"yeaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"riuh gembira seluruh penonton dan pendukung Team Loli setelah melihat pertarungan yang sangat hebat ini!

Sakina dan angga di bawa ke ruang kesehatan untuk di obati dan ayana sedang di obati oleh Naomi

"ayana kamu hebat!"kagum Sonia dan beby

"ahh enggak kok"jawab ayana masih kesakitan

"jangan berbicara dulu ayana kamu ini terluka parah"omel Naomi

"Yupi kita berhasil melewati babak penyisihan pertama,apa yang harus kita lakukan"Tanya jeje pada yupi

"hmm,kita lihat dulu siapa yang lolos babak penyisihan lalu kamu atur strateginya dan diskusikan sama kak Naomi"jawab yupi bijak

Setelah banyak pertandingan babak penyisihan pun selesai Seluruh Unggulan Lolos dan kelompok tak terkenal juga ada yang lolos

"Baiklah babak selanjutnya akan di laksanakan bulan depan kita semua tak sabar melihat pertandingan yang luar biasa memperebutkan juara national sampai jumpa bulan depan!"

Akhirnya semua kembali ke rumah masing masing tak terkecuali kelompok loli yang berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah mereka,Yupi,Cigull dan Naomi pergi ke rombongan Sakurasou kost dan di sana sudah ada dari kelompok smak Paulus Alvin dan shania

"semua sudah kumpul ya?,sekarang kita ke ruang kesehatan menjemput sakina untuk pulang"ajak paruru mengomandoi warga sakurasou kost

"oiiii Alvin…..!"teriak seseorang memanggil nama Alvin

"huwaaaa siapa itu kok mirip kamu vin!"kaget semua penghuni sakurasou kost

"itu…. Kembaranku,tapi dia lebih tua 5 menit namanya Armin….."jelas Alvin

"Huwaaaaa sodara kembar Alvin!"kaget semuanya

"*hosh* *hosh* *hosh* uhhh cici stella aku pinjam uang….."belum selesai Sonia berucap setelah berlari dia sudah di kagetkan dengan…..

"kak… Armin…."ucap Sonia dengan pipi yang memerah xD

"ehhh my little girl wawa….."ucap armin penuh cinta xD

"kakak kenal Sonia?"Tanya Alvin kaget

"kamu kenal adikku?"stella juga ikut bertanya

"jadi begini perkenalkan dia pacar aku!"jawab armin dan Sonia bersamaan xD

"ohh kalian pacaran toh….."Alvin dan stella ber ohh ria

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

"UAAAAPPPPPAAAAA KALIAN PACARAN!,KALIAN SEPASANG KEKASIH!"kaget Alvin dan stella yang baru ngeh xD

"iyaaaa hehe"jawab armin cengengesan dan Sonia yang malu-malu xD

"sudah sudah ayo kita jemput sakina"paruru menetralkan percakapan yang melenceng dari tujuan utama

Pertemuan adik kakak kembar yang heboh harus terhenti karena sudah melenceng dari tujuan utama yaitu menjemput sakina

Sementara di ruang kesehatan sakina dan angga sedang terbaring di ranjang mereka masing masing setelah mendapat pengobatan dari Tim Medis

**KKS48**

"Angga kamu baik-baik saja kan"Tanya sakina yang masih terbaring

"sudah gpp tuan putri,adik anda benar benar luar biasa"jawab angga memuji ayana

"seharusnya ayana yang terpilih mendapatkan kekuatan Rider ini bukannya aku"sakina mengeluarkan isi hatinya

"tidak tuan putri,yang memilih orang yang mendapatkan kekuatan Rider tak pernah salah,tuan putri harus rajin berlatih"angga berpendapat

"terima kasih angga"sakina berterima kasih dan kembali tersenyum,senyum yang tulus

"ttt….tuan putri…."gagap angga

"jangan panggil tuan putri lagi,panggil nama ku saja"sakina tersenyum

"eehhh…..eemmhhh baik sakina…."angga pipinya memerah

Duuuuuaaaarrrrrkkkkkhhhhhh tiba tiba pintu ruang kesehatan di dobrak hingga rusak oleh sekumpulan manusia barbar bin kurang waras siapa lagi kalo bukan warga Sakurasou Kost xD

"halooooo Sakina Angga !"teriak Paruru ternyata yang membuat pintu itu hancur xD

"**Kekuatan yang mengerikan tapi berlebihan"batin seluruh penghuni sakurasou kost xD**

"ehhh kalian semua,gak berlebihan sampai merusak pintu"jawab sakina sweatdrop dengan kelakuan pemilik kost xD

"kamin ini mau jemput kamu pulang,ayo pulang"ajak paruru pada sakina

"tapi angga….."

"sudah aku gapapa kok tuan pu… errrr sakina"jawab angga

"ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya angga"sakina pamit pada angga

Sakina pun di papah oleh James dan Marcell agar bisa berjalan,rombongan sakurasou kost pun meninggalkan ruangan dan menuju ke parkiran mobil,di perjalanan Rombongan Sakurasou bertemu orang yang tak diduga

"Hallo Haruka Shimazaki"sapa pria misterius yang menggendong bayi telanjang berambut hijau

"ituu….itu…."gagap Naomi

"kukira dia hanya Mitos,ternyata memang ada"ucap Gera dan Alvin

"siapa sih pria yang gendong bayi lucu itu"Tanya cigull dan yupi

"Kalian pulanglah duluan"perintah paruru

"tapi….."

"Cepat Pulang atau Uang kost kalian aku naikan 1000%!"Ancam paruru serius

"baiklah hati-hati paruru"

Warga Sakurasou kost pun masuk ke mobil mini van koleksi Marcell untuk pulang meninggalkan Paruru bersama Pria misterius yang menggendong bayi berambut hijau

"ada apa seorang Infinity Yankee yang sudah di anggap Mitos oleh semua Yankee di dunia mencari ku?,apa tujuanmu sama seperti Genji?"Tanya Paruru to the point

"aku taka da hubungannya dengan Genji,aku ke sini meminta bantuanmu"jawab pria misterius tersebut

"bantuan apa?,dengan kekuatan yang kau miliki tak mungkin kau butuh bantuan,kau bisa saja menguasai dunia ini dengan gampang"

"aku tak tertarik menguasai dunia,aku hanya ingin kedamaian saja,jadi aku ingin tinggal di kostan mu,aku di sini akan mengawasi Calon Yankee terkuat"

"siapa?,Alvin Genji Gekkikara?"Tanya Paruru Serius

"menurut pengawasan ku baru Cindy Yuvia,Shania Junianatha,Jessica Vania,Ayana Shahab,Sonia Natalia,Beby Chaesara,Gera Riski,Shinta Naomi dan Armin Y."jelas pria misterius tersebut

"Armin?,bukan Alvin?,tidak ada 3 kekuatan besar?"kaget paruru

"Sonia Natalia lah calon terkuat,namun masih bisa berubah"

"adik dari Stella memang tak terduga"kaget paruru

"jadi bagaimana….,mau membantuku?"Tanya pria misterius itu

"baik aku akan membantumu,dengan satu syarat?"paruru mengajukan 1 syarat

"apa itu"Tanya pria misterius itu

Tiba-tiba paruru sudah berada di depan pria misterius tersebut siap melancarkan pukulan ke wajah pria itu

"Sparring dengan ku Preman Penggendong Bayi Penguasa Dunia Bawah OGA TATSUMI!"Teriak paruru sampil meluncurkan Pukulannya

Tetapi pukulan tersebut dapat di tangkap oleh Pria yang kita ketahui bernama Oga Tatsumi dengan mudah

"cih… lengah"paruru menendang kaki oga membuat oga terjatuh

Bayi yang di gendong oga pun terbangun dan menangis akibatnya oga terkena sengatan listrik luar biasa yang keluar dari tubuh bayi tersebut! xD

"Kampret kau paruru!,kau sengaja ya!"teriak oga marah marah pada paruru

"hahaha sudah lama aku tak melihatmu di sengat listrik oleh bayi beel"jawab paruru jujur xD

"ahhh kampret Zebul Emblem:Blast!"teriak oga

Sebuah emblem berlambang lalat keluar dan saat itu juga oga memukul emblem tersebut dan keluarlah sebuah energy pukulan yang luar biasa meluncur kearah paruru

Namun Paruru dapat menghindari pukulan energy ter sebut dan pukulan energy tadi meluncur ke arena pertarungan dan menghancurkan arena tersebut!

"kampretttt kau oga! Kau mau membunuhku ya!"paruru marah marah gak karuan xD

"kau juga ingin membunuhku dengan membuat bayi beel menangis!"oga tak mau kalah

"sudahlah kau bersiap siap saja untuk tinggal di kostanku,kalau sudah siap datang saja,jangan lupa bayar uang kost sesuai jadwal,aku juga butuh uang untuk menghidupi warga sakurasou kost"ucap paruru

Paruru dan Oga pun berpisah Oga entah kemana dan Paruru sudah pasti ke Sakurasou Kost.

**KKS48**

Di Pagi yang Cerah ini Alvin dan Naomi beserta Gera dan Yupi sedang lari pagi untuk menjaga kesehatan dan kebugaran tubuh sambil berjalan mereka berbicara dengan pasangan lari nya masing masing

"Omi-Chan Adikmu gimana?,masih ga setuju sama pertunangan kita?"Tanya Alvin pada Naomi

"entahlah aku juga bingung kenapa dia ga setuju?"ucap Naomi sedih

"jangan sedih Naomi-Hime pasti nanti kita tau kenapa adik kamu ga setuju sama pertunangan kita"Alvin menghibur Naomi

"thanks ya Alvin,chuuuupps"Naomi berterima kasih dan mencium pipi Alvin

"ehh Omi-chan,iya sama sama"Alvin blushing setelah pipi nya di cium Naomi

Sementara itu Yupi tampak canggung berlari bersama gera.

"**kenapa aku deg-degan banget lari sama kak gera,aku juga selama ini selalu penasaran siapa kak gera sebenarnya"batin yupi**

"Yupi kamu gapapa kan kok ngelamun"Tanya gera penasaran

Yupi yang tersadar pun kaget dan hilang keseimbangan membuat yupi terjatuh,Gera yang melihatnya langsung dengan sigap menangkap yupi agar tidak terjatuh

"Yupi…."

"Kak Gera…"

Sekarang kedua wajah mereka saling bertemu dengan gera yang menahan yupi agar tidak terjatuh,keadaan ini seperti film film yang lagi ngetrend saat ini xD

"Sampai kapan kalian seperti itu terus?"ucap Alvin dan Naomi melihat tingkah gera dan yupi

Yupi dan Gera pun akhirnya tersadar,gera membantu yupi berdiri kembali tampak mereka salah tingkah xD

"emhhh itu kami…"yupi dan gera tergagap

"sudahlah ayo kita lari pagi kembali"

Mereka Kembali Lari pagi,beberapa saat kemudian tiba tiba datang sosok pria misterius kemarin yang di ketahui bernama Oga Tatsumi sedang berjualan…. PAKAIAN DALAM WANITA!

"oyyy kaliannnn"oga memanggil Alvin Naomi gera dan yupi dengan melambaikan tangan sambil berteriak

"itu kan pria yang kemarin yang membuat kak paruru serius,kenapa dia berjualan pakaian dalam wanita"yupi penasaran

"kenapa kamu malah penasaran yupi"jawab Alvin Naomi dan Gera sweatdrop xD

Mereka pun menghampiri kios pakaian dalam wanita pinggir jalan milik oga tatsumi

"ada apa wahai Mitos Infinity Yankee memanggil kami saat dirinya berjualan Pakaian Dalam Wanita"Tanya Alvin sweatdrop xD

"Infinity yankee apa itu kak,baru dengar gelar itu"Tanya yupi

"nanti aku jelaskan di kosan"jawab gera

"Aku berjualan agar mendapatkan uang hahaha ohh iya aku juga akan mengawasi Calon Yankee Terkuat maka dari itu aku akan tinggal di Sakurasou Kost"jelas Oga

"Seriussss,kami akan menerimamu dengan baik Oga Tatsumi san"jawab Alvin Naomi dan Gera membungkuk tanda hormat

"hey hey kalian berlebihan sudah kalian lari pagi kembali saja"

"Kak Gera temenin aku liat Pakaian Dalam ini dong bagus bagus nih"ucap yupi memohon pada gera dengan innocent nya :3

"ehhh iya,Alvin Naomi kalian dulu saja,aku tak bisa melawan kekuatan Lolinya yupi"jawab gera jujur xD

Alvin dan Naomi pun meninggalkan Gera yang menemani Yupi Melihat Pakaian Dalam yang di jual Oga,entah kenapa Yupi terlihat sangat tertarik dengan pakaian dalam yang di jual Oga xD

Alvin dan Naomi pun kembali berlari pagi dengan khidmat (?),dan kembali di tengah jalan muncul gangguan yang menggangu acara lari pagi Alvin dan Naomi

"Keluarlah Jangan bersembunyi terus!"teriak Alvin

Munculah sesosok gadis Sunda Taiwan sangat cantik dan terlihat mirip dengan Naomi keluar dari persembunyiannya

"Hebat Sekali memang 3 kekuatan Besar tidak bisa di remehkan"ucap gadis cantik tersebut

"Sinka…"kaget Naomi

"ada apa kau membuntuti Kami Sinka?"Tanya Alvin

"aku ga ada urusan sama kamu,aku hanya ada urusan dengan Kakakku,Kakak ayo bertarung,kalo aku menang Putus dan hentikan status tunangan mu dengan Kak Alvin"tantang Sinka

"kenapa kamu tidak setuju sama hubungan ku sama Alvin kenapa?"Naomi sedih menitihkan air mata

"Omi-Chan…."lirih Alvin

"akan aku jawab kalau kakak bisa mengalahkanku"

"baiklah aku akan mengalahkanmu sinka!"

"jangan remehkan aku kak,kakak taukan aku anggota The Eleven Supernova Yankee"

Tiba-tiba Naomi sudah melancarkan pukulannya ke perut sinka,akan tetapi pukulannya tak membuahkan efek apapun kepada sinka

"sinka,jangan-jangan…"

"Fluffy Mode,pukulan seperti apapun tak akan mempan"sinka tertawa remeh

Sinka pun menendang wajah kakaknya sendiri tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun,Naomi pun tersungkur kesakitan

"Sinka sudah cukup hentikan dia itu kakakmu!"teriak Alvin

Namun Sinka tak menggubris kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Alvin,Sinka berjalan menuju tempat Naomi yang tersungkur kesakitan

"sudah kakak akan kalah di sini,kakak akan putus dengan kak Alvin"ucap sinka sambil bersiap melancarkan pukulan

Sinka mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat sehingga membuat pukulan ini sangat berbahaya di tambah sinka dalam Fluffy mode

"Kakak Kalah…."ucap sinka

Sinka melancarkan pukulannya kearah Perut Naomi,pukulannya sangat kuat hingga dapat membuat udara menjadi hangat akan tetapi…..

"Tsunami mode : lock!"

Naomi mengunci pukulan Naomi seperti air dengan tangannya,setelah tertahan pukulan sinka Naomi membanting sinka dan memukul perut sinka hingga dia tak berdaya….

"Kakak memang hebat,aku ga bisa ngalahin kakak"lirih sinka

"sudah jangan gerak nanti kamu tambah sakit,ayo aku antar kamu pulang"tawar Naomi

"enggak kaka da anak buahku yang bakal jemput aku nanti,ohh iya kakak berhasil ngalahin aku,aku bakal nepatin janji ku kak"ucap sakina kesakitan

"jadi apa penyebab kamu ga setuju aku sama Alvin"Tanya Naomi pada sinka

"Sudah Om-Chan jangan paksa sinka,dia terluka akibat seranganmu tadi"Alvin mencoba menenangkan Naomi

"tapi Alvin…..,kita akan tahu alas an sinka"

"sudah aku gapapa kak Naomi kak alvin"

"Ya sudah kalau gapapa"jawab Alvin

"jadi kenapa aku ga setuju kakak sama kak Alvin karena….. sebenarnya aku juga suka dan mencintai kak Alvin…."

**TBC**

Fufufufu gimana chapter 5 makin sablengkan huahahahah sudah terungkap pairnya kan hahaha dan siapa karakter terkuat di fict KKS48 dann ohh iya author lagi focus ke fict KKS48 jadi fict author yang lain agak telat update,Chapter depan Oga Tatsumi resmi jadi warga sakurasou kost dan kenapa oga menyebut Sonia Natalia sebagai calon yang terkuat,ini masih menjadi sebuah misteri…..

Oke jangan lupa Review ya corat coret FB dan twitter juga jangan lupa ya dadah dadah bye bye bye :D.


End file.
